


漢知 - 星火

by Bambisrose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambisrose/pseuds/Bambisrose





	漢知 - 星火

OOC有  
有小孩預警！有小孩預警！有小孩預警！  
借用ABO的生子設定，文中不會出現其他ABO設定

01.

「哈尼」一聲正統的韓文發音在充滿吵雜英文的環境裡響起，有些突兀，但絲毫不影響小孩剛踏出教室的興奮心情，小孩站在門口一聽到聲音立刻抬起來露出一個大大的笑臉看著知秀  
「爹地」剛下課的小小孩走出教室門外就看見最疼愛自己的爹地站在校門口等他，小孩張開雙手就朝人影飛奔而去，知秀一把抱起孩子，孩子就在他臉上親個不停  
「爹地，我好想你」看著孩子小小年紀就已經看得出幾分俊俏的臉龐，嘴巴更是甜的跟記憶中裡的那個人一模一樣，即使他們從未見過面  
「我們才分開了不到8個小時」  
知秀抱著孩子緩步走向停在路邊的車，邊回應著孩子的甜言蜜語，孩子不管不顧的抱著知秀的脖子不放，說他想爹地一整天了，所以要抱久一點死都不肯放手做到自己的位子上，知秀被孩子鬧得沒辦法，只好先把他一起抱進駕駛座裡坐好，摸著孩子柔順的黑髮看著孩子的眼睛，聽他說著今天上課的趣事，看著看著不知不覺就想的太深，不知怎麼的，這孩子什麼都像那個人，卻只有這雙眼睛像自己，只要看一眼就會被捲入溫柔鄉的桃花眼，連分不清東方人臉龐的西方人都可以輕易指出他就是自己的孩子  
終於哄好孩子，知秀把孩子放在副駕駛座的安全座椅上，確定安全帶已經繫上，知秀才發動引擎驅車回家

「爹地」本來安靜一陣的小孩像想到什麼似的突然出聲，知秀邊注意著路況邊轉頭查看小孩的狀況  
「怎麼了？」確認小孩沒異狀的知秀空出一隻手摸摸孩子的頭柔聲問著  
「我們明天坐飛機嗎？」小孩天真的聲音出賣的他對明天旅行的期待，知秀卻像是被澆了一桶冷水一樣慢了一拍才回過神來  
「對啊，秀寒期待嗎？」知秀嘴角勉強撐出微笑回應著孩子的問題，眼睛裡卻是藏不住的慌亂  
「嗯，這是我第一次搭飛機啊」小孩用小小的手指比出個一在知秀面前晃來晃去，沒心思回應他的知秀只能低聲叫他坐好別再鬧了  
像是察覺到自己爹地心情的低落，秀寒在知秀出聲後就乖乖的坐在自己位子上玩弄著手指  
「嚇到你了嗎？對不起」知秀趁著紅燈摸了摸秀寒的頭向他道歉，知秀很少像這樣嚴肅對秀寒說話，秀寒本身就是個敏感的孩子，知秀怕他剛剛過於嚴肅的表情會嚇到他  
「爹地，跟爸比有關嗎？」小孩的心思本來就比大人們的細膩，也比大人們想像的還要聰明，就算知秀什麼都沒說，秀寒還是察覺到了  
「秀寒，答應我，到了韓國不能亂跑要待在我身邊」既然被孩子察覺了知秀也沒有繼續隱瞞的打算，雖說沒有正面回答，但相信秀寒會懂的  
「嗯，秀寒都聽爹地的」

知秀這次行程確定的匆忙，不然他也不會沒有確認目的地就被助理半哄半騙的訂下這次簽書會，地點還是遠在半個地球外的韓國，同時也是自己最不想回去的地方，雖然他早就知道自己的書在韓國風評算好，甚至一直在排行榜上名列前茅，但他真的沒想過韓國的出版社會連絡他，希望他能在韓國辦場簽書會  
當他助理拿著簽好的合約給他過目，他才發現他給自己闖了個大禍，當年知秀會離開那個人是自己單方面的決定，知秀甚至不知道他對於自己不吭一聲就離開是什麼想法  
行程確定後，知秀焦慮的心情沒有一刻平復下來，知秀最害怕的是兩人的交友圈幾乎完美重合，所以知秀要回國的事他不可能不知道，各種重逢方法知秀都設想過，如果他毫無預警地出現在簽書會上，知秀真的不能保證自己能維持穩定，但鑒於他的職業實在不適合在大眾面前曝光，所以他不出現的機率更高一點，想到這裡知秀又鬆了一口氣  
至於為什麼要帶秀寒回去，除了敵不過孩子的吵鬧之外，也參雜著知秀的一點私心，如果有機會遇到他，知秀希望他至少可以看看自己兒子，但知秀…甚至沒有親口告訴過他秀寒的存在，知秀曾對所有朋友下過封口令，但知秀還是難保不會有人說溜嘴，或因為其他理由被發現  
在剛生下秀寒的那幾年，幾個朋友紛紛都大老遠跑來探望他，況且頻率高得不像話，想讓人不起疑都難，更何況以那個人強烈的第六感，可能早就察覺到了什麼，又或是從別人那裡逼問出了什麼

「爹地」秀寒剛洗完澡，看著自家爹地半躺在床上發呆，雙手並用爬上對他來說還太高的床，躺上親愛爹地的大腿蹭著  
「過來，爹地抱」知秀拍拍秀寒的頭讓他趴到自己肩上，秀寒爬上知秀的肩頭雙手環抱住知秀的脖子  
「秀寒要睡覺了嗎？」知秀摸著秀寒深黑色的頭髮，腦中又想起了那個人，真是該死的煩人  
「嗯」秀寒蹭著知秀的脖子撒嬌地發出了意義不明的單音，知秀把秀寒放到他的位子上幫他蓋好被子  
「可是爹地…不整理行李嗎？」秀寒只露了一顆頭出來，才問出了一個藏在心裡許久的問題，離要去搭飛機的時間越近他的知秀爹地好像就越魂不守舍，除了剛剛看到知秀爹地坐在床上發呆之外，晚餐的義大利麵也有點糊了  
「爹地等一下整理，你先睡吧」知秀這才想起自己忘了什麼大事，真的是幸好秀寒有提醒他，不過這也應證了自己有多不在狀態內，現在他只要一想到要回國，整個腦中都是遇見那個人的場景，設想的這麼多種狀況真不知道有沒有用  
「可是我想幫爹地」  
「那秀寒要整理自己的行李嗎？」  
「好」  
知秀看著秀寒毫無睡意又閃閃發亮的眼神，就知道就算放秀寒一個人在臥室睡覺他也會偷偷跑來更衣室看自己收拾行李，還不如帶著他一起收行李，順便教他一些小技巧  
秀寒一聽到爹地答應自己就迫不及待的掀開棉被下床，不等他爹地呼嚕嚕就跑到臥室旁的更衣室裡拖出屬於自己的小行李箱，知秀靠在更衣室門口，微笑著看著秀寒興奮地從衣櫥裡拿出自己想穿的衣服塞進行李箱  
知秀沒有阻止秀寒隨便亂塞的行為，也沒有阻止他拿短袖塞進行李箱裡，他打算等秀寒玩夠了之後再慢慢告訴他

「爹地，你快點」才剛踏進機場秀寒就抓著知秀的手興奮地奔跑，知秀拉著秀寒阻止他因為過於激動而跑得找不到人，知秀一手翻著包裡尋找著兩人的護照，一手牽著想到處亂跑的秀寒，一時之間腦中混亂到不知如何是好，找不到護照的知秀只好先蹲下身安撫秀寒  
「秀寒，你先等爹地找到護照，我們把行李放上飛機，爹地再陪你去玩好嗎」  
知秀看著秀寒的眼睛裡閃過苦惱，秀寒沉默了一下，轉頭看了看爹地身後的兩個大行李箱，在看看自己身後各式各樣新奇的東西，瞇起眼睛慎重地考慮了一陣子，才對著他爹地點點頭  
沒想到拿機票寄行李這些是很快就勾起小孩的好奇心，知秀忙著跟櫃台人員用英文溝通，還要分心用韓文回著秀寒的問題，秀寒站在行李輸送帶旁邊，好奇的想用手摸摸剛開始動的行李輸送帶卻被眼明手快的知秀阻止  
知秀一手牽住秀寒的小手防止他在亂動，另一手拿著自己和秀寒的機票聽著職員跟他確認登機時間，跟職員道過謝後知秀想牽著秀寒離開，秀寒卻賭氣的站在原地不肯動  
「小寶貝怎麼了？」為了不影響到後面的旅客，知秀一把抱起秀寒朝出口走去  
秀寒習慣性的雙手環著知秀，窩在知秀肩上，臉上氣呼呼的表情還沒褪去，又升起一絲絲幸福的微笑，知秀看著秀寒臉上奇異的表情有點想笑，卻還是拍著秀寒的背安撫他  
「不喜歡爹地不理我」  
「剛剛那個很危險，爹地為了不讓秀寒受傷才阻止你碰，但是爹地忙著跟店員哥哥溝通，沒空跟秀寒解釋，爹地錯了，爹地跟你道歉」  
「不是爹地的錯…」秀寒抬起頭來親了親知秀的臉頰，心裡想著好像是自己的錯，但他爹地沒有要責怪他的意思  
「那下次秀寒想碰新東西的時候，可以先問問爹地嗎？」知秀看著反省自己的秀寒親暱地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，順便教育他  
「好」  
小孩的心情總是來的快去的也快，聽完知秀解釋也不覺得自己被教育了，心情瞬間轉晴，開始想要從他爹地懷裡掙脫，知秀還是敵不過秀寒的掙扎，一把秀寒放到地上，秀寒就抓著知秀的手在機場裡這裡轉轉那裡摸摸

「尹淨漢！尹淨漢！」粉絲在台下整齊劃一的喊著他的名字，他唱完最後一個音節，露出一個迷死千百少女的迷人笑容，台下的粉絲像是要衝破圍欄衝上台來一樣激動，他趁燈暗前抓緊時間跟粉絲道謝，走下台時還不忘揮手跟粉絲說聲辛苦了  
等淨漢真的坐在沙發上休息已經是一個多小時以後的事了，今天的演出是個拼盤演唱會，不管是久久見一次的朋友，或是公式的互相捧場拍照，都必須在演出後進行，在後台走走轉轉最後才回到自己的休息室  
「哥，辛苦了」  
從出道時就跟著自己的助理在自己坐下那瞬間就遞上水來，縱使知道自家哥哥不喜歡做這些事，但為了在這裡生存下去，這些都是必經之事  
「碩珉，走吧」  
「哥你不多休息一下嗎」  
「不了，我想回家了，走吧」  
碩珉也沒有多問，只是拿起該帶的東西之後就快速離開，他也知道淨漢哥的心情陰晴不定，只要照著他的話做就沒錯  
淨漢站在自家公寓玄關，順手打開燈卻被刺眼的光線刺到立刻把燈關上，摸著黑走進門連換衣服的力氣都沒有就直接癱在沙發上，淨漢沒讓碩珉跟上樓，隨便用個理由就打發他走了，不然碩珉不可能讓他這樣  
不知道躺在沙發上多久，遠處的天空都已經漸漸泛白，客廳一點點變亮，淨漢還是維持同一個姿勢在沙發上，眼睛也一樣一刻都沒有閉上，看著完全變亮的客廳，淨漢才嘆了口氣起身準備去洗漱  
洗完澡的淨漢裹著浴袍，到廚房裡拿起前天晚上沒喝完的紅酒直接朝嘴裡灌，直到見底後才心滿意足地舔了舔嘴，這才好心情的哼著歌進房睡覺

碩珉打開淨漢房門撲鼻而來就是一陣酒味，碩珉無可奈何地搖了搖頭，走過去把淨漢丟在地板上的衣服放進洗衣籃裡放好，再轉身叫淨漢起床  
「淨漢哥…起床了」  
「知…知秀」淨漢沒有醒，迷迷糊糊中聽到喊自己的聲音，直接喊出了記憶中的名字  
「哥…哥我是碩珉」碩珉也不是第一次面對這種情況了，不慌不忙地回應著還在睡夢中的人，發現叫不醒人之後，碩珉摸摸鼻子自動自發走到廚房裡準備晚餐了  
碩珉不只是淨漢的助理，更是淨漢的學弟，現在更可以說是褓姆，像是沒有行程的今天，碩珉還是主動來幫淨漢做飯，如果他不來這哥可能睡到明天都不會醒，說也好笑，平時要藉酒才能入睡的人，一次睡著卻很難叫醒  
平常有行程的日子，淨漢可以說是根本不睡覺，有也只是晚上回到家癱在沙發上過了幾小時再出門，再不就是強迫自己喝了酒之後睡到自然醒或等碩珉來叫他起床

夢境中淨漢拖著疲憊的身軀在黑暗中行走，他又渴又累卻看不到任何一絲光線，淨漢終於累到不行隨地倒下，只剩一絲精神撐著他睜開眼睛，腦中心心念念的都是那個毅然決然離開他的人的身影，淨漢閉上眼睛前一刻還是他在自己額上印下一吻微笑著離開的畫面  
淨漢才剛想閉上眼睛休息，就看到遠處閃出一絲光芒，接著就是一束聚光燈打在自己身上，身為歌手的直覺讓他反應出他倒在舞台上，硬撐著自己他也要站起來，好不容易撐著地板讓自己站好，才發現自己的麥克風掉落在遠處，伸出手想去撿卻發現眼睛模模糊糊的找不到焦距，耳邊隱隱約約傳來那個人在叫自己的名字  
「知…知秀」  
淨漢回頭去看，卻只看到自己經紀人站在舞台邊要他趕快站回舞台中央，淨漢撇到舞台邊緣為他準備好的水，拿起來喝了一口，在這短短幾秒鐘裡，舞台上不知到什麼時候多了一個麥克風架，淨漢在看到麥克風架時瞬間理解了目前的狀況，這是他演唱會的彩排，而他接著要唱的這首歌，就是寫給在五年前離開自己的那個人  
一首節奏不徐不緩的歌，歌詞看起來像在安慰辛勞的人們，卻沒人知道，淨漢在提筆寫下這首歌的每個瞬間，沒有一刻是不想著他的，在他離開後，就算已經猜到他離開的原因，淨漢卻還是自責到曾經一個禮拜都吃不下飯  
這首歌全都是想告訴他的話，雖然他可能不會聽到，耳邊已經漸漸響起前奏，淨漢卻忍不住想起和他一起依偎在沙發上的時光，淨漢不喜歡出門，他的職業也讓他無法出門，但那個人卻甘願陪自己懶在家裡看美劇，淨漢緩緩閉上眼睛，感受這一刻環繞音響流出的音樂，感受著回憶中的溫暖

再次睜開眼睛淨漢卻發現自己躺在自己床上，讓他以為他現在在作夢，摸了摸棉被發現觸感太真實才慢慢回想起自己昨晚的行動，嘆了口氣再次閉上眼，想要在夢回剛剛的世界，卻聞到不該出現在自己公寓的香味，集中精神仔細聽，聽到了從廚房傳來鍋鏟與鍋子碰撞的聲音，掀開棉被找到被自己亂踢在地上的拖鞋穿好，打開門就往外去  
「哥，醒啦，再等一下就可以吃飯了」  
「碩珉…」淨漢先幫自己倒了杯熱水，抿了一口才緩緩開口，這是他拷問人的前奏  
「哥怎麼了？」碩珉頓時有些緊張，他知道只要這樣意義不明的叫他名字總沒好事  
「你說知秀要回來的對吧」淨漢低著頭沒有望向碩珉，像是提出問題的人不是他一樣  
「我…我沒說啊」碩珉慌張的否認，雙腦同時快速轉動回想著過去有哪時候跟這哥說了這件事  
「別再幫他隱瞞了，你那天跟勝寬通電話，我聽到了」  
淨漢話中有著說不出的怒氣，憑什麼全世界的人都在幫他隱瞞  
「哥…」碩珉鮮少看到真正動怒的淨漢，他也沒想到那天偷偷躲起來跟勝寬打電話還是被淨漢發現了，瞬間不知道該說什麼好  
「他什麼時候回來？」  
「哥…」  
「快說」  
「今天…」  
「什麼時候回去？」  
「我不知道」  
「李碩珉」淨漢喊他的聲音裡又多了幾分低沉的怒氣，像是他不好好交代立刻就能讓他走人  
「聽說是下禮拜一…」碩珉沒辦法只好老實交代知秀的行程  
「他只回來四天？他瘋了嗎」  
「知秀哥說了只回來辦完簽書會就走，連我們都不見」  
「該死…」  
他一定調查過自己的行程，才會挑在他最忙的時候回來，偏偏這周末是他演唱會的日子，也是他最抽不開身的時候，淨漢忿忿地想著，洪知秀分明有事瞞著自己，就算自己已經猜到他離開的原因，他還是希望聽到知秀親自開口，親自在他面前告訴他所有來龍去脈…

02.

「勝澈叔叔，勝寬叔叔」秀寒才剛踏出接機大廳就看到熟悉的大人們站在門口聊天，放開爸爸的手就朝他們飛奔而去，被丟在後面推著行李的知秀只能無奈的看著他們三個人，還好勝寬還算有良心的跑來幫他拿行李  
「終於肯回來了」勝澈一手抱著秀寒，用肩膀撞了撞站在一旁的知秀  
「還不是勝寬騙我回來的」知秀摸摸緊抱著勝澈脖子不放的秀寒，秀寒朝他笑笑轉過頭去繼續窩在勝澈身上  
秀寒會這麼依賴勝澈是有原因的，知秀剛生下秀寒那陣子幾乎都是勝澈在美國陪著他，所有的朋友中就他堂堂一個大老闆可以撒手不管自己的事業，於是他就被交付了這個重大的任務，勝澈幾乎在美國陪了知秀半年，回國後每隔半年會回美國探望他們一次，搞得知秀的鄰居一直以為勝澈就是秀寒的爸爸  
但知秀的朋友中秀寒最常見面的其實是勝寬，勝寬就是這次把他騙回韓國的最大功臣，知秀的助理，不算長時間待在美國，但一待一定是兩三個月，作家的行程如果沒有遇上巡迴簽書會，幾乎不會有太大的問題，但勝寬也已經習慣兩頭跑，幫著知秀帶秀寒讓知秀有時間可以專心創作也是他的職務之一

「我沒有，是知秀哥那陣子自己都不集中聽我報告才變成這樣的，我還很慎重確認了兩次，兩次」在勝澈身後逗著秀寒的勝寬，一聽到知秀又在誣賴他立刻大聲反駁，惹得勝澈哈哈大笑  
「送你們回去吧，住哪裡？」勝澈甩了甩拿在手中的鑰匙，表面上像是好心送他們回飯店，但在知秀看來就只是想炫耀他的新車  
「你家附近的大飯店」知秀自然不會讓好友得逞，故意避開勝澈想聽的話，認真地回答他的問題，惹得勝寬在一旁哈哈大笑  
「什麼時候走？」勝澈也不惱，反而他早就知道這幫損友沒那麼好騙，被知秀這樣一認真，勝澈到是想起了最重要的問題  
「表定是星期一，但我把票取消了」  
「取消了？意思是…」  
「歸期未定」  
「那秀寒…」  
「沒事，我跟他們老師打過招呼了」  
三個人慢悠悠的朝停車場晃去，一路上像是大學生時期的他們一樣又打又鬧，勝澈在路上又差點跟勝寬一言不和差點吵起來，要不是秀寒及時開口阻止，他們大有在機場就開吵的架式  
他們的幼稚行為連秀寒都連連搖頭，被勝澈抱著卻幫著勝寬講話，讓勝澈差點氣到把秀寒直接丟下去，還好被知秀及時阻止  
他們本來就不會鬧出什麼大事，只是朋友間久違的相見，總是像回到過去那段青澀的時光，一時之間就忘了還在公眾場合，大聲吵鬧起來，若不是還有秀寒在，幾個大男人站邊走邊打鬧，絕對會引來路人側目

搭了十幾個小時的飛機，就算是精力充沛的秀寒在一坐上勝澈舒服的車後也敵不過睡意  
「他真的很乖」等紅燈的空檔，勝澈回頭看了一眼坐在後座的知秀父子，就算跟秀寒的相處時間已經不算少，卻總是覺得他的睡顏很可愛  
「是啊」顧慮到秀寒還在睡覺，知秀只敢輕聲回著勝澈  
「你們要一直住飯店嗎？」但有些問題勝澈只敢在孩子睡著時才問得出口，畢竟大人們的愛恨糾葛還是不太適合讓孩子知道  
「不知道，我還沒想好」知秀透過後視鏡看著坐在駕駛座的勝澈  
「來住我家也行」  
「你跟他明明住在同一棟，不要以為我不知道」  
「我就不信你不想見到他，他肯定已經猜到了」  
看著知秀這次回來卻不打算做出什麼實際行動，勝澈有點不解，聲音也不自覺的多了怒氣，畢竟當一個第三者看他們互相折磨自己、折磨對方沒有人好受  
「勝澈…」知秀被勝澈一兇，真的沒打算與那個人相認的他，也只能委居的喊他的名字  
「他這禮拜演唱會，肯定忙的團團轉」  
「我知道」  
「你刻意挑這日期回來？」  
「嗯」  
「你知道他這幾年怎麼過的嗎？」  
「知道」  
「知秀，你到底在怕什麼？」  
「我不知道…」我不敢賭，這句話知秀只敢說在心裡  
知秀的視線從後視鏡轉向窗外，勝澈從後視鏡在看了他一眼就知道這場對話沒了結果，也不打算追問下去，只能等知秀自己想通了

把兩人送到飯店，勝澈只陪著他們上樓後就離開了，說是公司還有些事要處理，讓他有事的話連絡知秀自己的助理勝寬，不要讓他領著薪水還沒事做，笑著臉跟勝澈道謝送走了他，知秀才重新找回了自己的時間，他先幫秀寒洗好澡，把秀寒再次哄睡之後，才拿了衣服再次踏進浴室  
坐在馬桶蓋上看著頗大的浴缸漸漸被熱水填滿，空間裡的霧氣也越來越多，回到韓國的感傷像是海浪一般席捲而來，打的他措手不及  
知秀整個人滑進浴缸裡把臉埋在水裡，希望能就此洗掉在臉上蔓延的淚水，回想著剛剛在車上跟勝澈的對話，他也不知道自己在怕什麼，五年前他在得知自己懷孕後就下定決心離開，甚至想過不再回國  
但每每在美國聽到有關那個人的消息，他總是後悔自己做出的決定，卻又在某刻換了想法，說服自己做出的是正確的決定  
混亂的腦中沒有任何想法，知秀也任由思緒奔馳，到後來接近空白的腦中突然迴盪起勝澈離開前留下的最後一句話  
「我們手上有他演唱會的票，他也留了你的份在我這裡，想要的話就告訴我」

知秀被勝寬推到化妝台前坐好，因為30分鐘後是知名作家J睽違多年再次踏上韓國後開的唯一一場記者會，就算知秀拒絕化妝，但還是被勝寬以上鏡頭為由堵了回去  
「更何況哥，各大報社都會來，你捨得看著自己的黑眼圈上報紙嗎」  
算了反正這也不是知秀第一次吵輸勝寬了，知秀只好安分的被強制坐在鏡子前，由著化妝師在他臉上塗塗抹抹  
知秀在到達記者會現場前，已經把秀寒送去勝澈公司，這幾天只要他有工作在身，都會把秀寒送去勝澈那裡，也有幾個好友說會過去看看秀寒，他們卻沒說要來看自己，讓知秀有點失望  
為了不讓孩子打擾自己工作，知秀在出席這種場合通常不會把秀寒帶在身邊，因此大眾還不知道自己有個小孩的消息，知秀沒有刻意隱瞞，也不想刻意公開  
「知秀哥，差不多準備好了」  
勝寬剛剛去場外確認了一圈回來，走到知秀身後看了眼戴在手上的手錶，看向鏡中本就長得精緻的人，再經由化妝師的巧手後更多了一層娃娃感，鏡中的人點點頭表示收到，站起身來拍平身上的西裝，換上自信的眼神，毫不猶豫走向鎂光燈下

「據大家所知，J在五年前無預警地回到美國，但還是持續維持創作，可以請問一下其中的原因嗎？」  
「大家都知道我家鄉在LA，五年前因為家裡的私事臨時回到美國，一不小心就待了這麼久」  
「那請問J接下來會回到韓國居住嗎？」  
「這…我還沒確定，隨心所欲吧」  
「您有想過您在LA的創作會在文壇引起這麼大的旋風嗎？」  
「說實話…沒有，感謝大家對我的肯定以及愛戴，我未來也會繼續努力帶給大家好的作品」  
「想請問J五年前曾經傳出您與大勢歌手JH過從甚密的消息，請問您的離開跟他有關係嗎？」  
「我和JH是很好的朋友，至於五年前離開的原因我剛剛已經解釋過，是因為我美國家裡的私事才離開的」  
知秀被猝不及防的問題砸暈了頭，他面不改色的繼續回答其他記者關於作品及未來動向的問題，但幾乎都是靠本能及背好的稿回答，甚至連之後問了些什麼問題他都記不清了，腦中全都繞著剛剛跟淨漢有關的問題打轉  
知秀甚至擔心起淨漢知道他的回答會不會風風火火的跑來找他，雖然可能性不大，不過透過他們的共同朋友，他們要打探彼此的行蹤可不是難事  
終於接受完記者的問題洗禮後，知秀才狼狽的下台，縱使只有自己的助理勝寬看出知秀的不對勁，在他下台時就拿了水給他，叫他去休息室裡休息一會，自己送完客就來，要他別亂跑  
等到勝寬再次出現在自己面前，知秀還是回不了神，他也很討厭自己只要遇到跟尹淨漢有關的事就自亂陣腳，但也沒辦法了，誰叫知秀這輩子都跟他脫不了關係了

淨漢看到J的報導時是他彩排過後的事了，彩排完後他坐在沙發上滑著新聞就發現熱騰騰剛被放上新聞首頁的新聞稿，幸好標題不是太引人注目的八卦標題，但淨漢盯著好朋友那三個字發呆了好久，雖然他五年前發的新聞稿的確也是那樣寫的  
五年前發生的事有太多不得已，因此他對知秀的離開沒有追究太多，也因為自知理虧沒有勇氣去找他，但他相信知秀會回來，不論是以什麼方式，所以他就算透過好友們打聽出知秀的消息，也遲遲沒有找回知秀的行動  
「哥，該準備了」  
碩珉的聲音從背後響起，自己含糊地應了聲好就放下手機離開沙發，尚未暗去的手機畫面是五年前淨漢在社群網站上發過的照片，他和知秀勾肩搭背笑著望向鏡頭…  
「碩珉，他們今天會來嗎？」正式開場前淨漢邊整理著自己的耳機線下意識地問了一句  
「我不確定…兩天的票我都給了」  
這是淨漢親自吩咐過的事，碩珉自然不會輕忽，畢竟淨漢忙，他的好友們一個個都比他更忙，根本沒時間一一確認各自的時間，只好每次開演唱會時都是每場的票都送到，讓他們挑自己有空的時間來，多的票也讓他們的親友可以來參觀  
「知道了，去忙你的吧」眼看身旁的工作人員已經開始倒數，淨漢也沒時間多問，拍了拍他的肩表示感謝就轉身面向舞台  
「哥，加油」

淨漢閉上眼緩緩走向舞台中央，接下來這首歌是之前出現在淨漢夢中的那首，他輕輕握住麥克風架，閉上眼感受著音樂，像之前的每一次一樣認真感受這首歌的每一個音符，就像知秀還在自己身邊一樣  
聚光燈從遠處打向自己，本來在這首歌不會睜開眼的他，卻感受到一股目光，讓他不得不睜開眼睛，但當他睜開眼睛的那一霎那，也不顧自己還在演唱會，眼淚不知不覺地流下  
因為他看到他以為永遠空上的那個位子上坐了一個人  
淨漢不知道他是什麼時候出現的，淨漢有個習慣，他會在演唱會一開始時確認給出去的公關票到底來了多少人，所以他很確定演唱會一開始時沒有看到知秀，倒是周圍的位子認識的弟弟全都來了  
會一眼就看到知秀的原因，淨漢留給知秀的位子永遠是最中心的位子，只要站在舞台正中央最容易看到，也最容易被看到的位子  
淨漢忍著哽咽把整首歌唱完，而後只能收拾好自己的心情跟粉絲們抱歉，說他因為想起了一些過去辛苦的時期一時控制不住情緒，然而演唱會必須要繼續，淨漢沒辦法集中心力思考這一切，只能先集中在演唱會上

知秀一樣一聽到這首歌眼淚就控制不住的流了下來，就算沒有人跟他說過，知秀知道，他一直都知道這首歌是寫給自己的，但他沒想到在現場聽到這首歌會控制不住自己的情緒  
知秀總會在想他的半夜獨自聽著這首歌發呆，這首歌剛發行的時候是在季節轉換的秋天，也是他離開的半年後，以單曲的形式發行，當時大家還以為會是輕快的解憂小曲，沒想到是慰勞大眾的抒情歌，還有大家都不知道的這其實是一首思念人的歌  
在現場聽著這首歌，從他離開韓國到回到韓國的一切，像是被做成投影片在他腦海裡播放，生下秀寒的幸福，獨自過活的艱辛，思念淨漢的情緒，全都在這一個凝成一顆炸彈，在他腦海裡炸開  
他看到了，淨漢睜眼流淚的那瞬間，耳邊是他輕柔的聲音跟粉絲們不捨的哀號，知秀卻只看到淨漢眼裡混雜著說不盡的情緒，只看了這一眼知秀確定淨漢看到自己了  
知秀結束記者會後才臨時決定要過來，從記者會現場趕來花了一點時間，才會錯過開場，勝澈還在他趕到時特地從場內出來拿票給他，熟門熟路的帶他入場坐好  
「為什麼位子在正中間？」剛進來時知秀就覺得不對勁，他們剛剛繞過了一大群弟弟坐到整排位子的中間，坐定位後知秀才轉頭問坐在自己身側的勝澈  
「他留給你的位子一直是這裡」  
勝澈只說了這句話就轉頭繼續沉浸在演唱會的氣氛中，留下知秀一個人驚愕地看著他的側臉

淨漢馬上打起精神接著後半部的演唱會，他沒太多時間思考今天知秀出現的原因，因為後半部的歌曲清一色全是舞曲，讓粉絲們嗨到最高點的同時，也考驗淨漢的體力跟集中力  
連短暫換衣服的空隙淨漢都沒有機會逮到碩珉跟他說知秀來了，也沒時間傳訊息給崔勝澈叫他把知秀留下，導致淨漢在每個舞台期間都想辦法確認知秀還在不在，淨漢生怕知秀為了躲他看個幾首歌就打算走  
開小差的後果就是淨漢不小心在倒數第二首歌時扭傷了腳，一時之間的劇痛抓回他的心思，維持好表面上的表情管理，繼續整個舞台，實則痛得撕心裂肺，是舞群哥哥們察覺到他的傷勢，在下舞台後喊來碩珉，才讓淨漢有機會在演唱會結束之前見到碩珉  
來了幾個醫護人員幫淨漢緊急處理，他還要接著上最後的安可舞台才能送走粉絲，就算痛的幾乎走不動，淨漢止痛藥一吞換好衣服還是照樣上台，只是在上台前他抓住碩珉肩膀，在他耳邊嘀咕了一句  
「碩珉，他來了，幫我留下他」  
碩珉立刻就反應過來淨漢說的是什麼，想也不想的就往後台的通道奔出去

03.

習慣真是可怕，時隔五年知秀再次踏入淨漢住的公寓，所有擺設都沒變，他甚至知道自己忘記收走的東西遺留在哪裡  
知秀本來打算在安可之前離開，正當他一走出座位區就看到碩珉朝自己跑來，展開笑容迎接許久不見的弟弟，弟弟臉上卻沒有笑容，一臉猶豫著吞吞吐吐地說不出一句完整的話，看弟弟這種反應，知秀立刻就知道這是傳話來了，知秀也沒有為難，先拿了瓶水給他順口氣，讓他有話直說  
「知秀哥，淨漢哥他…」碩珉一接到淨漢的命令立刻就跑來堵人，腦中根本就還沒組織好言語該怎麼把人留下  
「想要我等他是吧？」知道弟弟為難的知秀，自己把那句話接下去，以淨漢的作風，一定是叫碩珉來堵他，碩珉感激的看著知秀大幅度的點點頭，深怕知秀錯過他的動作  
「告訴他，我先跟勝澈回家，之後去他家等他，他結束後回家就會看到我」  
知秀送上一個擁抱給久未見的弟弟，順便拍拍他的頭讓他轉告自己的話  
「知秀哥…」碩珉擔心的看著知秀，他不知道知秀哥這次出現的目的，他怕因為自己打亂了知秀哥的步調  
「沒事，碩珉別擔心，是時候談一談了」知秀拍拍他的肩，回頭望了一眼已經都出來站在走道上的弟弟們，轉身打算要過去打聲招呼敘敘舊  
「哥」在知秀還沒轉身時碩珉低低喊了一聲  
「密碼沒換」碩珉的情緒也有些激動，不只是久違地看到都聚在一起，更多的是冀望著哥哥們可以和好  
「知道了，謝謝」

離開會場前演唱會早已結束，碩珉來過電話，說淨漢的傷勢比想像中嚴重，要先送他去一趟醫院後才能回家，讓知秀得以有時間和勝澈去朋友家接回秀寒並把他安頓在勝澈家哄睡，睡前秀寒還問知秀是不是要去找爸爸，還很貼心的叫他加油，知秀無奈的看著過於興奮的秀寒，誰說小孩什麼都不懂，他們的觀察力跟直覺簡直無人能比  
知秀踏進了五年來不曾踏進卻無數次出現在夢中的家，按照記憶中的密碼按開大門，不知怎麼的卻有種鬆了口氣的感覺，眼看淨漢沒那麼早回來，知秀熟門熟路的在廚房裡找到自己的杯子為自己添一杯水，站在廚房裡發呆的過程中他打量完整個房子，整間房子跟他離開前沒有兩樣，連他那時候情緒失控在流理檯旁邊用保溫瓶撞出的痕跡都還在，只不過是紅酒櫃旁邊多出了很多空的紅酒瓶，以及很多東西看起來都舊了點，很多東西好像從他離開後就沒有再動過，彷彿知秀沒有離開五年，而只是暫時去旅行而已  
知秀還沒時間細細探究其中的原因，大門就傳來動靜，知秀沒想太多習慣性地就迎了上去，本想過去扶不方便走路的淨漢，手伸到一半才想起兩人尷尬的關係，手硬生生停在半空中，等碩珉扶著淨漢到沙發上坐好，知秀才整理好心情恢復自持的模樣  
「哥，那淨漢哥就交給你囉」  
碩珉支支吾吾地把話說出口，就急急忙忙奪門而出，想要快點逃離出這令人窒息的氛圍

「怎麼回來了？」淨漢先打破倘流在空氣中的沉默  
「工作」知秀就站在玄關處回答著淨漢的問題，沒有要靠近淨漢的打算  
「我知道」  
「知道還問」見到熟悉的人，大腦都還來不及思考怨人的話已經說出口，想收回卻已經來不及  
「不回來嗎？」  
「嗯？」知秀歪著頭表示他聽不懂這個問題背後的涵義  
「回這裡，回我身邊」淨漢嘆了口氣才緩緩開口  
「我…」  
「洪知秀，你到底在怕什麼？」  
「淨漢，我…」  
「我從來沒有怪過你，你執意離開我也認了，因為各種原因我只能在這裡等你回來，你不回來我也不去催你，你現在肯回來了不就代表你已經想好了嗎？」  
不得不說淨漢真的很懂知秀想法，如同知秀能摸清淨漢一舉一動，這應證了弟弟們總是說他們兩個是靈魂伴侶的說法，知秀不回話，淨漢也不催，坐在沙發上淨淨地等著知秀的回答  
知秀站著苦思了一陣子後緩緩走到淨漢身邊坐下，沒有說話，淨漢卻已經從知秀的動作看出了他的服軟

「我當時真的不知道該怎麼辦，你才剛拿下大賞，我沒辦法拖累你」  
「所以你選擇躲回美國？」  
「嗯…」  
「你知不知道我恨我自己，我恨我不能陪在你身邊，我恨我兒子的成長過程沒有我」  
知秀驚恐地抬起頭看著淨漢，嘴巴張張合合湊不出一句完整的話，淨漢知道秀寒的存在一點都不奇怪，但真正從他嘴裡說出兒子這個詞心裡卻有種說不出來的心情  
「你怎麼知道…」  
「我怎麼會不知道，崔勝澈整天曬你們的合照給我看我能不知道嗎？」  
知秀無言地笑了笑，他很確定他跟勝澈說過不要告訴淨漢這件事，但勝澈只要一興奮起來的確什麼都不管  
其實淨漢還滿感謝勝澈的，自從知秀離開後每個弟弟在他面前提起知秀都小心翼翼，只有勝澈跟以前一樣不會有任何顧慮，連淨漢問起之秀離開的理由，勝澈也只有猶豫地想了想，最後還是如實告訴淨漢所有來龍去脈  
勝澈說就算知秀決心離開，但兩人根本就不會徹底分開，所以勝澈還是選擇告訴淨漢  
勝澈每每從美國回國，都固定會和淨漢報告知秀和秀寒的狀況，小到知秀因為吃到冰淇淋而笑得開心，大到秀寒因為生病不得不去醫院掛急診，還會盡量多拍知秀他們的照片，在回國後全都傳給淨漢  
這些事勝澈全都瞞著知秀，他是他們雙方的朋友，他也知道兩方所抱持的態度與想法，他不干涉兩人的決定，老實說其實是他不甘願看著兩個好朋友就這樣分開，所以他盡他最大的努力在維持他們兩人的關係，儘管他們都不知情

「你…想見他嗎？」知秀猶豫了一會才緩緩開口  
「他想見我嗎？」淨漢轉頭看著知秀，這是他時隔五年再次仔細端詳知秀的臉，天知道他多想直接把人抱進懷裡  
「秀寒…知道我要來見你」知秀第一次在淨漢面前說出他們兩人兒子的名字打算看看淨漢的反應，但淨漢的臉色平靜毫無波瀾  
「你跟他說過了？他知道我是誰嗎？」淨漢的語氣裡有少有的激動，語氣有點像在質問知秀  
「嗯…不知道，但他猜到我要來見你，畢竟我除了工作很少丟下他一個人在家…」  
知秀了解淨漢的情緒，知秀沒有打算安撫淨漢，因為知秀自己也在苦惱該如何跟秀寒開口這件事  
秀寒不是沒有問過關於自己爸比的事，只是知秀總是告訴他，他爸比是一顆比誰都耀眼的星星，有機會的話秀寒也會看見他的  
「我們不能強迫孩子接受他不想接受的事」  
「我回去問問他」  
「他現在在哪裡？」  
「勝澈家」  
「又是崔勝澈，煩不煩啊，他…睡了嗎？」  
「我哄他睡了才來的」  
「我能…去看他一眼嗎？」知秀點點頭，反正勝澈家就在樓下，秀寒睡著了也沒那麼容易醒  
淨漢關了門就隨著知秀下樓，就算淨漢腳上有傷，深夜時分兩人都不打算搭電梯，淨漢隔著一步的距離跟在知秀身後，轉進樓梯間後藉著昏暗的燈光，淨漢往前一步握上知秀的手  
知秀下樓梯的動作停頓了一下，側過頭看著自己被另一隻手牽著的手，知秀沒有多說什麼，但心跳不自覺的加速，卻顯露出他的情緒

輕輕推開房門，知秀帶著淨漢走進勝澈屋裡的客房，秀寒躺在雙人床上，讓本來就略顯冰冷的客房又更加冷清  
知秀輕手輕腳地坐上床，摸著秀寒柔順的頭髮，淨漢站在門邊不敢靠近，怕孩子醒來見到陌生人會被嚇到，站在遠方看著知秀低下頭在秀寒額上印下一吻  
也許是被些許動靜吵醒，秀寒的嘴巴動了動，知秀卻沒聽清他在說什麼，秀寒張開雙手就要知秀抱，知秀抱起秀寒讓他靠在自己肩上，才聽懂了秀寒說的話  
「爹地回來了」  
「嗯，我回來了」  
「爹地辛苦了」  
「秀寒先睡吧，爹地還有事情要忙」  
「爹地和爸比…」秀寒一句話都還沒說完又沉沉睡去  
知秀還抱著秀寒，他招招手讓站在門邊的淨漢過來，淨漢一步一步地靠近，一張跟自己相似度極高的臉在他眼前放大  
淨漢心裡覺得很神奇，他根本還沒辦法接受之前一直透過影片看著的小孩，現在卻真真實實地出現在他眼前，就算他在知秀面前裝得雲淡風輕，心裡的感動及說不出的感受不停地翻湧上來  
「想抱抱他嗎？」知秀用唇語對淨漢說著  
淨漢搖了搖頭，他對知秀說他不會抱孩子，怕傷到孩子，也怕吵醒孩子，知秀說沒關係，讓淨漢張開雙手他把孩子放進他懷裡就行  
淨漢終於親手抱到自己的孩子，心裡只覺得比拿到任何大賞都還要激動，眼眶也不爭氣得紅了  
只透過從門縫透過的光亮，知秀從淨漢眼中看到不曾出現在他臉上的情緒，本來扶著秀寒身體的手換了個方向撫了撫淨漢抱著秀寒的手，嘴裡無聲地向淨漢道著歉

勝澈剛洗好澡出來就看到淨漢牽著知秀從自家客房走出來，下巴都快掉到地上，知秀只交代了一句照顧好秀寒後就跟著淨漢上樓，淨漢則是朝勝澈微微一笑後就牽著知秀離開  
淨漢回到自家才吃痛地哀嚎了一聲，這才讓知秀想起淨漢腳上還帶著傷，先扶著淨漢在沙發上坐好，轉頭就進廚房櫥櫃裡拿出冰敷袋裝進冰塊，一切的動作如此流暢，因為淨漢的冰敷袋是知秀買的，收納的地方當然也是知秀放的  
淨漢在遇到知秀之前是個不會照顧自己的主，因為長期練舞身上帶著的拉傷扭傷，只要不影響到生活，都只是被淨漢隨便吃藥敷衍過去，根本不懂得好好保養自己身體，這件事被知秀得知後還為此大發脾氣  
那時候他們還沒住在一起，淨漢在某天晚上結束練習回到家跟知秀通話時，無意識透露出自己練舞時不小心讓舊傷復發痛到無法入睡，知秀為此在冬天大半夜從溫暖的被窩爬起來，跨越大半個城市來到淨漢家，跑了幾家24小時營業的藥局才好不容易找到冰敷袋幫淨漢冰敷  
淨漢望著知秀在廚房忙碌的背影有些愣神，五年來他又回到沒人照顧的時候，有任何傷勢也只是讓碩珉送自己回家休息，甚至連止痛藥都不吃了，反正沒有睡著的必要了  
「謝謝」淨漢伸手接下冰敷袋輕輕道著謝  
「我們…談談嗎？」知秀說出這句話自己都有些沒底氣，知秀自己也不知道要跟淨漢談什麼，但他覺得他們還是需要一個深入的談話，解決彼此的癥結

得到淨漢同意，知秀先去廚房為自己到了杯水以防止自己過度緊張  
「你先說」看知秀望著手中的溫水遲遲不開口怕是在等自己先說，但淨漢想先聽聽知秀想說什麼  
「我回來之前的確沒什麼想法，如果不是勝寬堅持，我或許也還不會回來，就算回來了我也不確定自己會不會見到你，就像你說的，我從勝澈那裡得知他們會去看你演唱會，而我選擇出現的時候，也許我心裡已經有了答案」  
「我沒有訂返程的機票，但秀寒也不是說留下就能留下的，畢竟幼兒園那邊不是隨便說停下就能停下」  
淨漢點點頭示意他繼續說下去，知秀搖搖頭表示他沒什麼好說的了  
「我能體諒你離開的原因，但你不能一個消息都不給我，而且還是這麼大的事情，如果不是當天晚上我就從碩珉口中套出話來，我真的不能保證我會做出什麼事，你能知道我剛從頒獎典禮上拿到大賞，回家卻看不到人是什麼感受嗎？」  
「五年了，五年來我從來沒睡過安穩的一覺你知道嗎，看到地上那些紅酒瓶了嗎，一次半瓶，我才能入睡，是不是真的你問碩珉就知道」  
一口氣說完這些淨漢眼底有說不出的紅，也許是職業的影響鮮少在外人面前顯露出情緒的淨漢，現在卻非得把自己最真實的情感攤在陽光下  
知秀訝異的看著淨漢，他沒想到他的離開會帶給淨漢這麼大的影響，他們還在一起時，淨漢的甜言蜜語不會少，但也很少將愛掛在嘴邊，不知道是不是因為這樣的緣故，才讓知秀覺得遠走高飛也不會影響淨漢

「是我的錯，我不應該就這樣離開」  
「沒有誰對誰錯，我沒給你足夠的安全感，你沒能完全信任我，也是我的問題」  
「知秀，我只想問一句，撇開秀寒這個因素，你還願意回來嗎？」  
「淨漢，我…」  
「如果你是因為秀寒而不得不留在我身邊，那我寧願你帶著秀寒回美國，過著你們本該要過的生活，就當我們這些事都沒發生過，但他一樣是我兒子，我也會永遠記住我還有一個兒子」  
「淨漢…我需要時間考慮」  
「好，我給你時間，你們住哪間飯店，我送你們回去」  
「不用了，我今晚睡勝澈家」  
淨漢以為知秀已經下樓，卻沒想到關上門後知秀後背抵著大門蹲下，蹲在淨漢門口苦思的同時也聽著門裡的動靜  
門裡先是傳來一聲不小的嗚咽聲，還有些細小的尖叫，再來是微弱的喘氣聲，知秀可以確定淨漢哭了，他們在一起的三年裡，知秀從沒見過淨漢掉一滴淚，他在人前總是那副心不在焉的模樣  
就連淨漢因為舞台失誤而受到人們非議的時候，壓力過大的他也不曾在知秀面前失控過，若不是曾聽碩珉提起淨漢曾在工作室裡摔東西洩憤，他還真的以為淨漢對這些東西毫不在乎  
知秀聽著屋裡的碰撞聲，有些像是丟抱枕的聲音，然後跌跌撞撞的又傳來玻璃碰撞聲，“啵”的一聲，是紅酒瓶被打開的聲音，再過一陣子都沒有傳來任何聲音

知秀估摸著淨漢已經進房不會聽到他按開密碼鎖的聲音，躡手躡腳地越過被弄得亂七八糟的客廳朝房間走去，悄悄打開房門才發現淨漢根本不在房裡  
後知後覺的才發現走道末間的浴室傳來聲響，等知秀想立刻轉頭離開，浴室的門卻已經被打開  
「知秀，是知秀欸，知秀又出現了，辛苦你了啊，每天都跑到我夢裡來看我」  
「我今天見到你了喔，可是你變好多啊，變得好成熟，還獨自一個人把秀寒帶大，好厲害啊」  
「我好討厭我自己，為什麼當初就這樣放你走了呢，明明當初還有時間去機場追回你的」  
「知秀你知道嗎，我真的好愛你…碩珉說你懷著秀寒要離開去美國的時候，我就知道我錯了，我是不是不夠愛你…」  
「知秀，我真的…好想你，你抱抱我好不好，就算是在夢裡也好，夢裡的你對我好好，今天見到的你都不像我的知秀了」醉後亂語，卻句句都是真心  
知秀靠在房門邊聽著淨漢的胡言亂語，聽到最後卻忍不住眼淚，知秀一句話都沒說，只是靜靜地任由眼淚在臉上蔓延  
「知秀怎麼哭了，我不要你抱了，不要你抱了，知秀不要哭，不要哭啊…」  
淨漢緩緩靠近知秀，生怕他會消失一樣，淨漢伸出手在知秀臉上亂抹，想把他的淚痕抹掉，知秀退了一步想躲開淨漢的接觸，卻一個重心不穩就要往後摔去，幸好淨漢眼明手快的抓住知秀才沒讓他摔跤，但這一抓卻讓淨漢有了機會，淨漢一個用力就順勢把知秀抱在懷裡  
「知秀…是知秀的味道，好想你…秀…」  
淨漢把整個人的重量都放在知秀身上，逼得知秀不得不伸手穩住淨漢的腰，耳邊吞吐的淨漢的氣息，跟帶有酒氣毫無邏輯的呢喃，不久後知秀卻感受到淨漢靠著自己的那片衣料變得濕潤

04.

淨漢伴隨著頭痛睜開眼睛時，太陽已經穿過厚重窗簾曬在他的床上，他坐在床上甩了甩還未清醒的頭  
他記得昨晚夢見知秀了，也記得他終於在夢中抱到知秀了，之前在夢裡只要靠近知秀一步，他就會立刻轉身離開，但他昨晚卻抱著知秀哭了好久，最後還是知秀哄著他回到床上他才肯躺下入睡，還死拉著知秀，要他哄自己睡  
淨漢的頭還有些暈，連他都分不清昨晚到底是現實還是夢境，但他昨晚分明送知秀出了門，若不是夢，難道是知秀又回來找他了嗎，怎麼可能  
此時此刻知秀靠在床頭半躺著，整夜幾乎沒闔眼，知秀想著他們兩人到底是怎麼走到現在這個地步的，秀寒抱著他的大腿睡得正熟，知秀應該睡一覺，今天晚上是他的簽書會，他不可能頂著黑眼圈去見他的粉絲們  
勝澈剛剛開門進來差點沒被坐在床上的知秀嚇死，本以為他和淨漢昨晚已經解決完他們的問題才會手牽手出現在他家，沒想到一切都是勝澈的想像太過美好  
勝澈照著知秀的話在秀寒睡醒前把他抱到自己房裡讓知秀有自己的空間休息，知秀告訴他如果秀寒睡醒問起他，告訴秀寒他昨晚工作到很晚，早晨才睡下，讓秀寒不要來吵他  
「知秀…你記得要睡」勝澈關上房門前還是不放心的叮嚀幾句，他知道他這兩個朋友倔起來誰也不讓誰  
「我會的，勝寬會來叫我，別擔心了」知秀讓自己滑入被窩中，手中抱著的是昨晚在淨漢房裡看到的，屬於他五年前留在這裡的兔子玩偶  
「有時間上去看看他吧，瞞著秀寒」在勝澈關上門前知秀低聲說了一句  
「知道了，我找時間過去看看」勝澈點點頭後才幫知秀關上房門，留給他一室的寂靜

知秀今天只有在出門前匆匆跟秀寒打了招呼就出門，也許是熬夜或是心情太過煎熬導致太累，讓他一覺睡到下午，睡夢中他模模糊糊的聽到秀寒爬上他的床盯著他看好久，直到發現他爹地真的睡到不醒人事後，才親親爹地的額頭又蹦蹦跳跳的下床  
等知秀頭腦真正清醒時，他已經坐在會場後台的梳妝台上被化妝師在臉上塗塗抹抹，耳邊傳來勝寬喋喋不休地說著等下的流程，簽書會他不是第一次辦，也沒什麼需要注意的  
剛剛知秀的手機傳來兩封訊息，兩封都來自於崔勝澈，第一封“秀寒說他想見見他爸比，我沒有問，他自己說的，他說了他怕成為你們的累贅，他還說了很擔心你”  
第二封則是隔了一小時後傳來的內容說秀寒有點感冒的症狀，時不時會打噴嚏加上有點流鼻水，勝澈已經幫他加了衣服會多盯著他的狀況，要知秀不要擔心，另外他上樓探望過那位老祖宗，說他還沒下床，看起來沒什麼大礙  
知秀苦笑了一下，搞得好像勝澈才是秀寒的親生爸爸，隨手回了封訊息跟勝澈道謝，心想著秀寒若是真的感冒該怎麼辦，沒離開過炎熱的加州的秀寒突然之間來到寒冷的韓國，若真的感冒知秀倒也不覺得奇怪  
眼看簽書會時間將近知秀沒有心思在擔心其他事了，只是把手機拿給勝寬，跟他說若是勝澈有傳來任何有關秀寒的消息要立刻通知他

「爹地好臭」秀寒從睡夢中醒來，發現他自己正抱著兩天沒見到人的知秀，聞了聞知秀還來不及換下的衣服，用黏黏糊糊的聲音說了一句  
「那爹地先去洗澡，秀寒先睡」  
知秀剛從慶功宴上抽身，雖說簽書會不是什麼大型活動，但總是少不了跟主辦方吃飯的環節，掛上慶功宴的名義只是為了讓大家少一分拘謹，慶功宴上知秀不免俗的還是沾了點酒，明明喝得不多，但他家小秀寒對這種外來的味道特別敏感，若不是今天聽到勝澈說秀寒睡著前還一直念著他，知秀一定會先洗完澡才去抱秀寒  
「我等爹地陪我睡」  
「秀寒累了就先睡」  
「不要」知秀笑著摸了摸秀寒的頭，不管他的反抗幫他蓋好被子轉身就進了浴室  
知秀洗完澡出來時看到秀寒小小的身子抱著知秀的枕頭睡得翻天，眼看自家小孩沒有急著找自己，知秀便放心地走到客廳去跟還在打遊戲的勝澈聊天  
勝澈手上速度不減地敲著鍵盤，一邊跟他說今天秀寒在家發生的事，說著說著他突然想到，勝澈說他睡前因為不安心所以給秀寒喝了一杯兒童感冒藥，說暖氣已經調到25度，秀寒卻還是一直喊冷，勝澈說他多給秀寒穿了兩件衣服，讓知秀等等睡前在確認一下秀寒的狀態，知秀點著頭說沒事，剛剛秀寒有醒來，沒有什麼不對勁的地方  
「謝啦，找時間請你吃大餐」  
「你們和好我請你們吃飯比較實際吧，話說你打算怎麼讓淨漢和秀寒見面？」  
「我想先問過秀寒的意見」  
「秀寒整天都在問我認不認識他爸比，問我他爸比是不是壞人，你為什麼會跟他分開，我只能先安撫他說他爸比是個很好很好的人，只是因為一些原因爸比和爹地必須分開」  
「他在我面前不會這樣…」  
「他怕你擔心，你明天問問他吧，他很期待的樣子」

知秀又在客廳陪勝澈聊了會天，發現勝澈完全沉浸在遊戲世界後，他就打算丟下他去睡覺了  
才剛進房就察覺到秀寒的不對勁，不僅呼吸聲有些重，還時不時不安地翻身  
知秀急急忙忙跑到床邊探探秀寒的額溫，發現秀寒的體溫高得嚇人，連體溫計都不用他就能斷定秀寒肯定是發燒了，知秀跪在床邊喊著秀寒的名字想把孩子喊醒，卻發現秀寒只是嘟囔了幾句又昏睡過去，從來沒看過秀寒這副模樣的知秀嚇得急忙抱起秀寒往外衝  
勝澈還專注在遊戲上，聽到身後的動靜本來想嘲笑好友說要去睡覺還不是跑出來看電視，直到知秀的聲音穿過抗噪耳機傳進他耳裡  
聽到秀寒發燒，勝澈立刻丟下遊戲裡的隊友也顧不上解釋理由，衝回自己房裡拿了外套和車鑰匙  
「走，去醫院」  
知秀本來穿著睡衣就要往外衝，勝澈硬是把他抓回來在幫他蓋上了一件大衣，還拿了秀寒丟在沙發上的外套才示意知秀出門  
「爹地，怎麼了？」好在一進到車裡秀寒就醒了，秀寒被突然的大動靜嚇得不清，不知道大人們為什麼要這麼急急忙忙  
「秀寒有哪裡不舒服嗎？秀寒在發燒，我們去醫院」知秀一邊安撫秀寒，一邊確認著他的額溫  
「我沒有不舒服，我不要去醫院」秀寒開始在知秀懷裡掙扎，知秀被秀寒突如其來的動作嚇到差點沒抱好秀寒，可能是身體難受讓秀寒無理取鬧，知秀很少見到秀寒這個樣子

兩個大人手忙腳亂地帶著哭鬧的小孩，風風火火衝進急診室，前台的護士想必見過不少這種狀況，先安撫兩個大人要他們不要慌亂，才幫他們安排看診  
忙了一陣終於看完醫生，秀寒躺在急診室的病床上吊點滴，幸好醫生說沒什麼大礙，只是一般的感冒，只是發現的太晚，秀寒有些脫水的症狀出現，需要吊一瓶葡萄糖觀察一晚才能離開  
等著知秀把秀寒哄睡已經接近凌晨3點，知秀的精神還好，反倒是平時常熬夜的勝澈可能也嚇得不輕，一放鬆下來就昏昏欲睡，知秀讓勝澈去醫院外的便利商店買杯咖啡，順便吹吹冷風醒腦，反正今晚注定不能睡，他必須要時時刻刻關注著秀寒的狀態  
眼看勝澈已經走遠，知秀也稍稍放鬆下來，他整個人蜷在塑膠椅上，雙手撐在膝上摀住臉，身為爸爸看著小孩受苦肯定不好受，更何況知秀只能獨自一人扛起這一切，不過他還是很慶幸今晚沒有回酒店睡，也很慶幸秀寒生病時還有勝澈在旁邊，讓他不至於太慌亂  
勝澈離開後罪責感席捲而來，知秀懊悔的想著昨晚不該丟秀寒一個人睡覺，早知道就讓他在勝澈房裡睡了，他還後悔昨晚留下來陪酒醉的淨漢，硬是把他哄睡了才回勝澈家  
一切的後悔已經來不及，知秀只覺得他這個爸爸當的非常不稱職，雖然這不是秀寒第一次生病，但每每遇到這樣的狀況知秀只覺得一次比一次無力

凌晨的急診室沒什麼人，除了像他們一樣半夜來看診的人之外可以是說空曠的可怕，知秀還把臉埋在手中，他混亂的思緒還沒整理好，寂靜的空間裡任何動靜都特別明顯，由遠而近的腳步聲，知秀不抬頭就直接斷定是勝澈回來了  
直到腳步聲慢慢接近病床，知秀已經換上一臉平和的笑容抬起頭看著來人，看清來人後知秀的笑容卻僵在臉上，來人也識相的停下腳步站在原地不再向前  
勝澈剛剛出去後先沿著醫院外跑了兩圈醒腦，他也清楚知秀需要時間消化自己的情緒，所以選擇不去打擾，發現他在外頭閒晃的時間有點過久後，才緩緩踱步到對街唯一還開著的便利商店買了兩杯咖啡  
勝澈一踏進急診室門，遠遠的就看到這個畫面，互相對峙著的兩人，看著彼此卻看不清情緒，一個沒有動作，另一個也就站著不動  
「淨漢，來啦」  
勝澈深知自己是打破僵局的解藥，硬著頭皮就走了過去，畢竟人是自己叫來的，只是他沒想到淨漢來的這麼快，他還以為這時間淨漢早就在休息，起碼要明天早上才會看到訊息，那時候他們也早已帶著秀寒回家，看來一切都是勝澈打錯如意算盤了  
淨漢沒有回話只是靜靜地盯著知秀看，被淨漢盯的知秀眼中的水氣越來越重，像是這一晚上累積的情緒終於找到出口  
知秀在情緒爆發前硬生生把情緒壓了回去，從勝澈手中接過自己的咖啡，隨意拖過一把椅子放在淨漢面前，管他要坐不坐

三人安靜的坐在椅子上相視無言，最後是勝澈忍不住空氣中沉默的氛圍最先開口  
「知秀，你生氣了嗎？」  
「沒，沒事」  
「你們…還好吧」  
勝澈還是問出了幾天來最想問的問題，他就算不曾過問好友的感情狀況，也能從兩人的反應看出來兩人的心結並未解開，甚至有更嚴重的趨向，與其看著他們互相折磨，不如趁他在的時候好好幫他們解決問題，反正他也不是第一次當和事佬了  
知秀不想理會勝澈的搭話，他知道勝澈一直在為他們兩人著想，但他不想再讓勝澈插手這件事，這件事是他和淨漢必須要解決的問題，知秀低著頭搖了搖，表示不想對這件事表達任何意見  
淨漢趁知秀低著頭，向勝澈用下巴指指知秀，表示問題出在知秀身上，用口語悄悄對勝澈說他已經把他該說的都說了，勝澈偷偷朝他比了個讚，看來勝澈特地在知秀回國前找淨漢談話還是出了點效果  
「我去趟廁所」淨漢看到勝澈打的暗號，隨便找了個藉口離開位子只留下知秀和勝澈

「知秀，你在顧慮什麼？」  
知秀突然覺得全世界好像都不懂他的想法，他的委屈沒有人知道，他曾以為勝澈是站在他這邊的，現在看來好像是他多想了呢  
「全世界都在問我一樣的問題，全世界都覺得錯在我身上，你們有想過我的感受嗎？我當時離開的時候是什麼心情，我獨自一人在美國的時候是什麼心情，我沒說你們都想不到吧」  
「我當時受到什麼刺激才會一句話都不跟他說就離開我相信你知道，我求救過了，我當時以為你是懂我的崔勝澈，現在看來你還是站在他那邊，我承認我沒有放下過他，但我不可能因為秀寒就綁在他身邊，我不想要五年前經歷過的一切再經歷一次」  
知秀控制不住情緒有點崩潰，顧及到還在公眾場合他只能小聲地喊出他暗藏在心中的委屈  
其實淨漢沒有走遠，他在隔一道牆後的樓梯間聽著知秀和勝澈的對話，他背靠著牆漸漸滑下，直到整個人坐到地上，淨漢好像猜到真正導致知秀離開的原因了  
五年前那陣子，淨漢和知秀曾有過一場大吵，吵到知秀離家出走，去認識的弟弟家住了一個星期，淨漢那時只覺得知秀無理取鬧，現在間接聽到知秀的指控，再加上過去林林總總的記憶片段，終於拼湊出一點大概  
淨漢摀著臉的手沾滿淚水，回憶裡的一幕一幕浮現在腦海裡，如果他的猜測沒錯，他現在是在接受現世報了

「爹地，爹地怎麼哭了」  
勝澈也被知秀突然的情緒嚇到，愣著說不出話來，只能不停撫著知秀的背安撫著他，動靜不大卻還是把睡得不深的秀寒吵醒了  
知秀立刻反應過來擦去臉上的淚水，朝秀寒笑著搖搖頭，在勝澈看來知秀硬擠出的笑容比哭還醜，知秀起身查看著秀寒的點滴，伸手將秀寒睡亂的衣服拉好，卻被一雙溫暖的小手環住脖子  
「誰欺負爹地了，秀寒幫你打他」秀寒雙手緊緊抱住知秀說什麼都不放開  
「沒有，沒有人欺負爹地，秀寒還覺得哪裡不舒服嗎？還是想繼續睡覺」  
知秀乾脆把秀寒抱起來，順著他因為激動有些喘的氣息  
「我要幫爹地打壞人」秀寒的聲音不自覺地大了起來，比出超人的動作引來不少其他人的目光，知秀朝他們抱歉地點點頭，並朝秀寒比了個噓的動作，秀寒才意識到現在時間是深夜不該這樣吵鬧  
「沒有壞人，爹地只是看秀寒被打針，覺得對不起秀寒而已」知秀看秀寒慢慢冷靜下來才又繼續開口  
「爹地，秀寒不痛，爹地不哭，秀寒很勇敢」秀寒還是摟著知秀不放，深怕他地爹地會繼續傷心  
「好，那秀寒再睡一下，等秀寒睡醒，我們就回家好嗎？」知秀拍拍秀寒讓他放開自己，徵得他的同意後把他放回床上，秀寒依依不捨地抓著知秀的手指  
「好」知秀幫秀寒蓋好棉被，手習慣性地拍著秀寒  
「可是爹地…那個人是爸比嗎？」秀寒小小的手指著不遠處站在樓梯間陰影處的人

05.

知秀驚恐地回頭望了一眼，又看回秀寒，真的嚇到知秀的是秀寒認得出來的，他認得出尹淨漢，毫無猶豫的，這完全不在他的設想內，知秀的生活中完全沒有跟淨漢有關的東西出現過  
知秀去美國後第一件事就是把手機換掉，他和淨漢的所有回憶都在舊手機裡，知秀當然不捨得丟掉，他把舊手機跟著淨漢的一些物品一起鎖在保險箱裡，秀寒是打不開的  
「秀寒怎麼知道他是爸比」知秀雖然驚慌還是強裝鎮定摸著秀寒的頭  
「我在勝澈叔叔的手機裡看過你們的照片，爹地看起來很幸福喔」  
沒有預料到秀寒的回答，讓知秀整個大腦無法運作，他楞在原地，淨漢也不敢靠近，兩大一小就這樣大眼瞪著小眼  
「秀寒…想跟爸比說說話嗎？」  
「嗯」雖然早就知道秀寒的回答，知秀還是不放心的再次確認

淨漢聽不到他們的談話聲，知秀朝他招了招手，他才緩緩靠近病床，淨漢走的很慢，一邊觀察著秀寒跟知秀的反應  
秀寒睜大眼睛看著聽說是爸比的人朝他走來，一開始還有些害怕，秀寒雖然不怕陌生人，但他是自己的爸比，他很怕爸比不喜歡他  
「你是爸比嗎？」  
「我是」  
「你長得真帥」  
秀寒沒頭緒的一句話讓在場的三個成年人全都笑了出來，本來還有些緊張的秀寒也跟著放鬆下來，伸出小小的手抓住淨漢垂在病床邊的手，秀寒本來有些害怕會被甩開，沒想到碰到的那瞬間，卻被一副溫暖的手反握住  
「秀寒睡吧，爸比在這裡陪你」  
「爸比不可以放手喔」  
「好」  
秀寒趁知秀讓位子給淨漢的空檔，偷偷地朝淨漢招招手要他低下頭來聽自己說話，淨漢沒整理過的劉海順著淨漢的動作垂下蓋住他的眼睛，看不清他的情緒  
「爸比可以答應我一件事嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
「你也不要放開爹地的手好不好？」  
「那秀寒要幫爸比，好不好？」  
「好」  
兩父子就這樣背著知秀偷偷定下專屬兩人的約定，淨漢覺得血緣這種東西很奇妙，明明沒有見過面兩人，淨漢卻對他有著莫名的熟悉感，讓淨漢很欣慰的是秀寒沒有反抗的情緒，反而是無條件信任自己，要自己追回知秀

等到知秀回過神來他已經和淨漢站在急診室門外，遠處天邊已經開始漸漸變亮，宣告著一天的開始，淨漢一走出門外反射性的戴上帽子和口罩，深怕他深夜出入醫院的消息被傳開  
「你知道我曾經很討厭你戴口罩跟帽子嗎？」看著淨漢的動作，沒等他準備好知秀就開口說道  
「所以你寧願跟我呆在家裡也不出門」淨漢失笑，他早該知道知秀不是甘願待在家的人，只是他們關係穩定後，約會地點除了家裡就是知秀的工作室，幾乎再也沒去過別的地方  
「其中一個原因」  
「知秀對不起…我不知道…」對於剛剛聽到知秀說的那番話淨漢不知道該怎麼該口，道歉也不是，也不能當作沒聽到  
「都過去了」  
「能告訴我嗎？」  
「你想知道什麼」知秀的語氣是冰冷的，淨漢提起這件事是他最不願意回想起的往事，他也還沒有做好把事實告訴淨漢的心理準備  
「所有…全部…一切」  
「回去再說吧，在這裡談這個不太好，你先進去，我出去走走」  
知秀一說完頭也不回的踏進有些飄雨的空氣中，淨漢自知沒有名目讓他追上去留人，在外面多待一下後還是選擇回醫院裡  
勝澈已經敵不過睡意手撐在病床邊打著盹，淨漢走到另一邊坐下，本來只望著地板發呆，卻被秀寒小小的手吸引視線，不知道是睡不好還是身體不舒服，秀寒的手不太安分的一直動著，淨漢不自覺的握住秀寒的小手，發現手有些冰冷，秀寒也像是感受到熱源，反手就握住淨漢的食指  
淨漢臉上很快閃過驚愕的表情，在沒有人發覺的時候已經恢復冷靜自持的模樣，但他沒想到這個畫面被剛好踏進急診室門口的知秀盡收眼底，知秀知道現在也許不是打擾淨漢的時候，想了想又轉身踏出門口

知秀沒想過自己會在飯店跟淨漢對峙，也稱不上對峙，應該是知秀單方面的賭氣，早上送秀寒回勝澈家，因為訂的飯店今天必須要退房，知秀沒有休息直接又從勝澈家往飯店去，誰想到才剛下樓就看到那台低調的黑色跑車停在自己面前，本來以為是哪個有錢人在等人，正打算繞過跑車去對向攔計程車，窗戶緩緩搖下，露出淨漢有些憔悴的臉，低低地說了一句上車  
知秀也不知道哪根筋不對就這樣上了他的車，坐上車才想到他們現在不是這樣的關係，所有的一切都像習慣一樣自然  
「你怎麼知道我在這裡」  
「崔勝澈說的」  
「該死的崔勝澈，去飯店吧」知秀說完就自己調低椅背高度，閉著眼睛休息  
知秀在房間裡認真收拾行李，淨漢就坐在椅子上看知秀忙碌  
「知秀，你回來好不好？」  
知秀本來不打算理坐在房間裡的人型雕像，卻被淨漢的這句話輕輕鬆鬆挑起他的情緒，像是幾天來的情緒一次爆發  
知秀丟下手中還沒整理完的衣物直直朝淨漢走過去，手已經舉在半空中，他如果狠下心，淨漢的臉上早已出現紅痕  
淨漢盯著知秀的動作，他也不躲，如果知秀真的朝他揮拳，他相信這是他該承受的  
「你用說的都很簡單，你有想過我的心情嗎，我在醫院說的你不是都聽到了嗎，我不想再經歷一次，我好不容易脫離黑暗，我不想再被拖入深淵」  
知秀整個人鬆了氣力坐在床邊，眼裡忍不住的腥紅，說出來的話卻一句句刺在淨漢心上  
「知秀…」淨漢想撫上知秀臉的手被無情地拍開  
「尹淨漢為什麼你總是那麼篤定，以前是這樣現在也是這樣，如果你不改，憑什麼要求我回去」  
「知秀我…」  
「如果我那時候沒有發現我懷了秀寒，我不知道我還會不會存在在這世界上」  
知秀閉著眼仰著頭，他感受到淨漢慢慢靠近他，直到他整個人落入一個溫暖的懷抱，眼中的水霧終於敵不過重力沿著臉頰落下  
「對不起，知秀對不起…」淨漢時隔五年終於重新接觸到出現在夢裡的人，但他除了道歉什麼都說不出口

知秀放任自己在懷抱裡流著淚，幾天內累積的情緒一次爆發，知秀一度哭到喘不過氣，淨漢只是一直道歉，像是要把這些年欠下的全都還清  
「怎麼哭成這樣？」以前見過知秀情緒崩潰的淨漢知道這絕對不是單純的發洩  
「其實我打過電話給你…」淨漢瞪大眼睛看著知秀，懷中的人聲音還有些哽咽  
「是去年嗎…秀寒有一次半夜發燒，那時候我自己一個人大半夜開車帶他跑醫院，等他睡著後，我一個人躲在角落裡…」  
這就是所謂的後怕，幾天下來忍著的情緒，加上回憶翻湧，找到依靠的知秀一瞬間控制不住自己  
那天跟前幾天的情景很相似，不同的是那時候知秀為了趕稿熬了幾天夜，好不容易回到家，睡著的秀寒整身都是汗，那陣子正好勝寬回韓國，自己父母又去歐洲玩，知秀沒有人可以求救，他硬撐著帶秀寒去醫院，挨了醫生一頓罵，等到安頓好了，委屈感席捲而來，知秀為了不吵醒秀寒跑到樓梯間蹲在地上，鬼使神差的就拿起手機朝熟悉的號碼按下去  
其實淨漢依稀有一點印象，那天他好像剛結束某個下午的公演在休息室裡休息，平時不接不認識電話的淨漢，那天也鬼使神差的就按下接聽鍵，他毫無情緒起伏的喂了一聲，對方沒有任何回音，淨漢下意識覺得這通電話可能來自在遠方的那個人，本來都提起勇氣想問出口，沒想到手機裡只傳來一聲急促的喘氣聲後就被掛斷，淨漢盯著螢幕由亮轉暗，卻沒有勇氣回撥回去

「好了不說了，沒事了」淨漢不停拍著知秀顫抖的後背，撫著知秀的頭髮，他沒辦法感受知秀當時有多害怕，淨漢只能不斷自責自己為什麼不待在他身邊  
「知秀對不起，我應該去找你的，不該讓你一個人承受一切，我以為這樣對你是好的，知秀對不起…」  
淨漢在知秀耳邊不停道歉，看著知秀失控，淨漢幾乎也沒辦法思考，想到什麼說什麼，但淨漢不會知道，他每句自責的道歉，句句都打在知秀心上  
五年來知秀自己承擔這一切，就算偶爾會有勝澈和弟弟們的幫忙，但他一直都清楚這不是他們該承擔的責任，知秀沒想到這世界上會有個人跟他一樣心痛，一樣自責  
洶湧的情緒才剛平復下來，兩人還相擁在一起，被理智拉回的兩人有些尷尬地拉開距離，淨漢正打算開口說些什麼卻被響起的室內電話打斷，知秀推開淨漢跑去接電話，原來是飯店人員看他們接近退房時間卻沒退房，打電話來詢問，知秀好聲好氣的向他們道歉並說了會盡快空出房間  
知秀才剛掛斷電話就看淨漢剛好拉上行李箱拉鏈，趁著知秀講電話的同時，淨漢把剛剛知秀整理好的東西放進行李箱裡，雖然兩人在一起的時間不算長，但兩人都是擅長觀察，摸清對方的習慣簡直小菜一碟  
知秀只是看了淨漢一眼，拿好房卡後低低地說了句走吧就朝門口走去，淨漢快步追了上去從背後輕輕擁住知秀，力道不大知秀卻還是停下腳步  
「不管花多少時間我都願意，我會慢慢等，等你回來，等你帶著秀寒回來」  
說完淨漢一刻也沒停留地鬆開知秀，就站在他身後等著他的反應，知秀沒有回頭，頓了一秒，再次抬腳往原本的方向去

知秀沒想到兩天後居然是自己先到淨漢家等著他，過了一個假日淨漢也沒時間休息，剛好休息的那一天只是演唱會後調整狀態的時間，之後緊接著不斷的是專輯製作期及雜誌拍攝  
那天送知秀回勝澈家後，其實淨漢下午就有一個畫報拍攝的行程，所以他等於兩天沒睡直接去拍畫報，過重的黑眼圈挨了不少化妝師姊姊的罵  
這兩天知秀帶著秀寒去觀光景點玩，第一次出國對自家兒子來說是件大事，感冒都還沒好得完全就纏著知秀帶他到處跑，說是要感受爹地以前的生活  
知秀這幾天除了應付秀寒好奇的問題以外，最常被問的就是什麼時候能再見到爸比，知秀隱瞞了沒有繼續跟淨漢聯絡的事實，只能安撫秀寒轉移他的注意力  
直到剛剛秀寒因為感冒又變得嚴重又有點發燒，知秀不敢帶他出門只能在勝澈家裡陪他玩遊戲，身體不舒服的秀寒特別黏人，纏起人來又無理取鬧，不管怎麼勸都不聽  
「爹地，什麼時候可以見爸比？」  
「秀寒，我們去睡覺好嗎」  
「我要見爸比，我要見爸比啦」  
本來被抱在知秀懷裡的秀寒，雙手雙腳用盡全力掙扎，拳打腳踢的想要掙脫知秀的懷抱，平時冷靜的孩子，突然變成無理取鬧知秀還真的不知道怎麼哄，只能任由秀寒掙扎，然後把他抱得更緊  
知秀其實也在崩潰邊緣，這幾天知秀睡眠一直很不穩定，時常睡到一半驚醒確認秀寒的身體狀況，再不然就是思緒太雜亂導致無法入睡，再加上這兩天帶著秀寒到處跑，體力上幾乎已經到達極限  
「好，我們去爸比家等他回家，好嗎？」  
知秀不知道這樣做是否正確，他只知道他已經敵不過秀寒的轟炸，反正他們早晚都要見面，還不如趁這時把秀寒丟給淨漢讓自己好好休息

收到知秀消息時淨漢在工作室裡休息，他昨天晚上跟著製作人討論新專輯的概念跟歌曲走向，熬了整夜卻沒得出一個完整的結論，本來休息後他們還要接著討論，甚至要從收到的歌曲提案中選歌  
看到知秀的消息，淨漢本來想直接回家，卻被經紀人通知說今天專輯概念一定要定下來，之後的作業才不會延遲  
淨漢只好傳訊息給知秀，說他可能晚上才能回家，要他們晚上再來，或是秀寒真的吵得不行，讓他帶秀寒去自己家，反正密碼知秀是知道的，淨漢還說了家裡的東西隨便秀寒翻，除了他房間裡的櫃子外，隨便秀寒玩，雖然可能沒什麼適合孩子的東西就是  
知秀轉身就問了秀寒的意見，在家裡悶得慌的秀寒當然是選擇去淨漢家，本身就是好奇寶寶的秀寒一進到淨漢家當然是整屋子跑來跑去，知秀跟在秀寒身後以防他鬧出什麼事，結果事實驗證淨漢家真的沒什麼適合孩子玩的東西  
結果最後知秀還是讓秀寒乖乖待在沙發上看電視，自己則是熟門熟路摸進廚房幫秀寒到了杯果汁，又幫自己煮了杯咖啡，還順手幫淨漢把紅酒瓶藏深一點，以防被孩子發現  
等到知秀再次從廚房走出來，秀寒已經全在沙發上睡著了，知秀進房裡拿出薄被幫秀寒蓋上，自己則是因為好奇，重新走進淨漢房裡

當知秀打開抽屜時，立刻就知道了淨漢阻止他打開的原因，瓶瓶罐罐上貼著密密麻麻的英文字，知秀只看了一秒立刻就將櫃子關上，整個人無力地滑到地上靠著床邊坐著  
知秀知道那是什麼，因為在美國的家裡，他床邊的櫃子裡一樣也是那些東西，只是那個櫃子知秀已經很久沒有打開過了  
知秀蜷在地上任由思緒飛馳，但他毫無頭緒，瞬間出現了很多想問淨漢的問題，硬生生把眼眶裡的淚水逼回去，想到秀寒還在外面，知秀沒時間多想，知秀用手隨便抹了兩下臉就往外面去  
知秀讓秀寒躺在自己腿上，看著窗外的光線漸漸變得昏黃，不得不拿起手機傳訊息問淨漢晚餐要如何，淨漢那時開會開到一半，看了看自己寫在紙上混亂的字跡，隨便回了句應該還要一陣子，但自己可以順便帶他們的晚餐回去，知秀收到訊息只單單回了個好字  
淨漢下一秒就被點名發言沒時間開小差，知秀盯著螢幕一陣子確認不會有任何回覆傳來後，把手機丟在一邊閉上眼休息

淨漢一打開門就看到這美好的畫面，還沒全暗下的天色灑在他此生最愛的兩個人身上，一大一小窩在一起，在沙發上睡著  
輕手輕腳走到廚房放下手中的食物，拿起手機偷拍沙發上睡著的兩人，太專注於畫面中的兩個人，以至於沒有看到知秀輕顫的睫毛  
知秀是聞到食物味醒來的，是很久沒吃到的熟悉的味道，以前他最常去買的那間餐廳，每次他在家裡等淨漢回家，他總是會走到小區外的那家餐廳，點適合他們兩人份量的食物帶回家  
知秀一醒來就看到淨漢靠著餐桌拿著手機擺弄著，眨了眨眼的瞬間就和淨漢對上眼，淨漢有點心虛的放下手機  
「醒了？」  
「嗯」  
「吃飯吧」  
「好」  
「秀寒吃辣嗎？」  
「一點點沒關係」  
「好，那就好」  
知秀輕輕拍著秀寒，小小聲喚著他的名字，秀寒還不清醒的揉了揉眼睛，看到不是熟悉的天花板轉身就抱住知秀  
「爹地抱」  
「秀寒餓了嗎？要吃飯囉」  
「爹地這裡是哪裡？」  
「你爸比家」  
「爸比？」  
「爸比抱」  
淨漢看了眼知秀，知秀在秀寒身後點點頭，淨漢才敢走近秀寒身邊，抱起軟軟呼呼的孩子  
淨漢第一次真真實實的把秀寒抱在懷裡，從客廳到廚房短短幾步路淨漢卻從虛幻裡感受到真實，他一直都覺得自己有小孩這件事很不真實，直到秀寒真真正正出現在他面前，直到他真的把秀寒抱在懷中，他才認知到這件事不是夢  
知秀先一步走到餐廳，看著淨漢買回來的食物，瞬間被拉回五年前的回憶裡，桌上擺的東西都是他愛吃的，一樣不差，他以為淨漢不曾察覺…  
知秀以前從來沒有在淨漢身上感受過這些…

06.

「爸比很忙嗎？」  
「最近比較忙一點，不能陪秀寒對不起啦」  
「那爸比跟爹地一樣」  
「爹地很忙嗎？」  
「嗯，爹地很忙，可是爹地每天都會來接我放學」  
「你別聽他亂說」知秀感受到淨漢的凝視，下意識立刻擺手否認  
接著餐桌陷入一陣沉默，秀寒緊靠著知秀坐著，知秀不僅自己要吃飯，還要照顧秀寒，再加上知秀吃飯本來就慢，種種因素疊加在一起導致淨漢都已經吃飽，知秀卻沒吃幾口飯  
眼看秀寒已經放下碗筷，知秀拍拍秀寒屁股要他去浴室裡洗手，剛吃飽心情好的小孩跳下椅子，蹦蹦跳跳的朝浴室裡去，淨漢不放心地站起身靠在廚房門邊看著，一回頭就看到知秀像隻兔子一樣在進食  
「你很忙？」回想起剛剛和秀寒的對話，淨漢突如其來說了一句  
「沒有，你別聽他胡說」  
「又熬夜寫書？」知秀不打算回答淨漢，反正他熬的夜肯定比自己來的多  
秀寒已經洗完手出來，兩人的對話就此被打斷，但淨漢很明顯的感受到，知秀的態度在秀寒面前會軟化很多，至少不會拒絕他，也不會擺臉色給他看

「爸比，爸比有空嗎？」秀寒看大人們都還沒離席，又跑回自己位子上坐好陪著他爹地吃飯，也懂事的不吵知秀吃飯找淨漢聊天  
「秀寒怎麼了？」  
「爸比能帶我出去玩嗎？」  
淨漢疑惑地轉頭看了眼知秀，知秀搖搖頭表示他也不知道孩子在想什麼  
「秀寒想出去玩嗎？」  
「想」  
「秀寒想去哪裡玩？」  
「想跟爸比和爹地去遊樂園玩」  
知秀一聽到秀寒的回答，心裡一凜，隨之而來是了然，知秀早該想到的，前些陣子因為自己忙，托自己母親照顧秀寒幾天，秀寒那幾天陪著媽媽看連續劇，似乎就有看到這一場景，那天回家後雖然秀寒嘴上沒說，但眼裡散發出的羨慕騙不了人，當時知秀沒有在意，就當小孩是想去遊樂園玩，沒想到秀寒想的居然是這個  
「那爸比看看什麼時候有空，再跟秀寒說好嗎？」  
「爹地，我們可以跟爸比出去玩嗎？」  
知秀被問得哭笑不得，秀寒都已經得到淨漢的同意，再來問他有什麼用，知秀只能笑著點點頭，眼底卻看不出情緒  
眼看大家都吃完飯，把淨漢趕出廚房去客廳陪秀寒玩，自己留下來收拾殘局，順便自己一個人靜一靜

「爸比我做得好吧」  
「秀寒最棒了」  
「那爸比什麼時候有空？」  
「我明天確認完再連絡你爹地好嗎？」  
「好，那我明天再問爹地」  
「秀寒好乖」  
淨漢和秀寒抱在一起講悄悄話，知秀卻一個人在廚房裡苦惱著到底該不該承諾這個約定  
知秀當天晚上就收到淨漢的訊息，說他下禮拜二有一整天的時間，問知秀那天時間可不可以，可以的話就定在那天  
星期二就是一個禮拜後，知秀本來就沒什麼事要做，想著秀寒，知秀硬著頭皮還是把這個邀約答應下來  
“知秀，不要有太大的負擔，就當作是出去玩”  
這是淨漢傳給他的最後一句話，淨漢還是這麼懂他，知道他糾結的點，就像他知道淨漢定在一個禮拜後的日子，必定是把行程壓縮再壓縮，好不容易才空出來的日子，一定又是不知道要熬多少夜才能空出一整天的休假

再見到淨漢已經是一個禮拜後的事了，兩人直接約在遊樂園門口見面，還多帶了一個勝澈，因為知秀和淨漢兩人都是愛玩的主，去遊樂園絕對是往刺激的設施去，但帶著秀寒兩人總不能丟下孩子不管，所以在兩人的共識下，連哄帶騙的把膽小的勝澈騙來帶孩子  
秀寒一到達遊樂園就興奮地在門口就跳來跳去，他們比約定的時間早到了一點，淨漢還沒到，知秀光追著秀寒跑就已經流了一身汗，孩子裡眼底開心的神色怎樣都隱藏不了，也不知道是來遊樂園的開心多一點，還是要和他爸比一起玩樂的緊張多一點  
「爸比來了，爸比」  
秀寒一看到淨漢出現就朝淨漢跑去，知秀不安的看了看周圍，發現沒有人把注意力集中在他們身上後才朝淨漢走去，都怪知秀忘記叮嚀秀寒在公眾場合不能亂叫淨漢這件事  
淨漢熟練地把秀寒抱在懷裡，淨漢一樣戴著帽子和口罩，看到知秀還跟他們揮了揮手緩緩地朝他走來  
「我忘記跟秀寒說了…」知秀本來要從淨漢手中抱過秀寒，誰知道秀寒抱著淨漢脖子死都不放開  
「沒關係，就讓他叫吧」淨漢搖搖頭示意他沒關係，雖然4歲多的小孩有點重量，但對平常有在健身的淨漢來說根本不算什麼  
「不是…這樣你…」被發現了怎麼辦，下半句話知秀不敢說出來  
「沒關係，出消息再說」  
「淨漢…我…」  
「你覺得不好嗎？」  
「嗯」  
「那我們回頭再討論吧」  
知秀是真真正正感受到淨漢的改變，從抱著秀寒開始，到談話中的妥協，若是以前淨漢根本就不會跟知秀妥協，所有事情只要淨漢下定決心，沒有人可以改變他的決定

這間遊樂園開到晚上，夜間的煙火秀也是吸引顧客的手法之一，知秀特地挑了下午接近傍晚的時間來玩，一是這時間人潮比較少，二是等夜晚降臨淨漢比較不容易被認出來  
淨漢一直抱著秀寒走，直到秀寒看到想玩的遊樂設施，一行人走近後才發現有身高限制，秀寒的身高只差一點點就能玩，不過工作人員為了安全著想怎麼樣都不肯妥協，等一群人從排隊處走回入口，知秀已經能感受到孩子的怒氣，拍拍淨漢示意他讓秀寒下來，秀寒窩在淨漢頸間怎麼樣都不肯從淨漢身上下來  
「洪秀寒」  
知秀的聲音裡隱含著一點怒氣，連名帶姓的喊了秀寒的名字，秀寒不情不願地被放回地上，知秀緩緩蹲下身跟秀寒同高  
「我有沒有告訴你遊樂園有些設施你還不能玩？」  
「有」  
「那你是怎麼回答我的」  
「我玩我可以玩的就好，等我長大後，爹地再帶我來玩」  
「那你還要生氣嗎？」  
秀寒臉上還是不服氣的看著知秀，就算秀寒臉色再怎麼差，知秀還是好聲好氣的跟孩子溝通，他相信孩子是懂這些道理的  
「秀寒心情不好，爹地心情就不好，那爸比和勝澈叔叔也會被影響啊，爹地答應你，以後你想來爹地一定帶你來，但現在因為秀寒還小，我們去玩些適合秀寒的，好嗎？」  
秀寒聽完知秀的一番話，委委屈屈的張開手衝進知秀懷裡，什麼也不說就發出些怪聲，知秀拍著秀寒的背站起身，他知道這是秀寒知道錯了卻拉不下臉承認才躲進他懷裡  
知秀抬腳往勝澈和淨漢的方向走去，那兩個人知道知秀要教訓小孩，還特地走遠了幾步

勝澈和淨漢走到一旁街角站著，淨漢看著在不遠處的知秀，突然像是有感而發的說了一句  
「他變了很多」  
「你也變了很多」勝澈順著淨漢的目光看去，才知道他在說什麼  
「我記得他以前不太喜歡小孩的」淨漢看著秀寒衝進知秀懷裡，父子兩人不知道又說了什麼，秀寒躲在知秀懷裡偷偷笑著  
「因為那是你們的小孩」  
「他後悔過嗎？」  
「這個問題你應該自己去問他吧」  
因為知秀走近打斷了兩人的對話，勝澈先迎上去逗了逗秀寒，留淨漢一個人站在原地發呆，等到被知秀拍肩才回過神來

四個人一齊踏上最平易近人的旋轉木馬，秀寒興奮地想跑去跟淨漢坐，但淨漢已經一腳跨上最高的那隻馬，秀寒在底下眼巴巴的看著自己爸比，淨漢發現秀寒後，立刻從馬上下來，先把秀寒抱上馬後自己才又跨了上去  
「哇，我最高」  
秀寒開心地歡呼出聲，惹得其他小朋友都用嫉妒的眼神望著他，秀寒滿心歡喜地轉過頭找他爹地，發現他爹地和勝澈叔叔兩個人連馬都懶得找，就直接在最靠近他們的馬車上坐下  
「不覺得淨漢變了很多嗎？」雖然知秀整個人癱在馬車上，但他把剛剛淨漢的一舉一動都盡收眼底  
「你們今天怎麼都說一樣的話，但他本來就喜歡小孩」  
「也是」  
「你們的問題遲早要解決的」  
「我知道」  
眼看知秀不打算多說，勝澈也只是拍拍知秀的肩以示安慰，歡樂的氣氛在他們兩人身上似乎格格不入

玩了幾個小時，小孩體力再怎麼豐沛也是會累的，秀寒輪流趴在知秀、淨漢、勝澈身上不肯下來，但他們早就說好要等到看完煙火秀再回家，一行人先到美食區填飽肚子，吃飽後秀寒不肯動了，不管說什麼都不肯移動一步  
勝澈只好說他留下來照顧孩子，讓知秀和淨漢兩人去把想玩的設施完一遍，畢竟吃飯時間人潮少，兩人也難得有機會出來玩，特別是淨漢  
三人約好集合時間，淨漢帶著知秀就要往外走，一路上知秀頻頻回頭顯得不太安心  
「怎麼了，信不過勝澈？」  
「不是，秀寒跟勝澈在一起特別會鬧，我怕出事」  
「不會的，我們很快就回來，讓秀寒休息吧」  
天色已經暗下，兩人就算心結未解也毫不避諱地走在一起，淨漢甚至想偷偷牽住知秀的手卻被拍開  
重新和淨漢兩個人走在遊樂園裡知秀是有點感慨的，他還記得兩人剛在一起那陣子，有一次淨漢偷偷躲開經紀人監視，和知秀兩人跑來這個遊樂園玩了一天，那天還沒到傍晚淨漢就被發現行蹤，天都還沒暗就被經紀人抓回公司大罵一頓  
知秀只好自己一個人留下來看他心心念念的煙火秀，但身邊少了個人，知秀覺得就算那天的煙火再怎麼美，總是有些遺憾  
知秀不知道淨漢知不知道他那天留在遊樂園裡看完煙火才走，因為在淨漢走後知秀一氣之下把手機關機，讓淨漢想聯絡人都連絡不到，兩人還因此冷戰了幾天，後來怎麼和好的連知秀都不記得了

兩人沒有說好要玩什麼卻有默契的一同朝整個樂園裡最刺激的雲霄飛車去，淨漢偷偷走慢了一步，為了偷偷看知秀的背影，他從來沒想過知秀會回韓國，他一直以為最後會是自己受不了飛去美國找他  
知秀早就發現身後的人一直盯著自己看，應該說是習慣了嗎，因為從以前開始淨漢就會下意識的一直盯著自己，這個小習慣支撐了知秀很久，如果不是從淨漢的眼神裡感受到愛意，知秀可能早就離開他了  
果然是吃飯時間，排隊人潮比剛剛減少了很多，兩人沒花多少時間就排到隊，兩人有志一同的就往第一排去，雲霄飛車比想像中的還要刺激，淨漢跟知秀不停的放聲尖叫，像是要把這陣子累積的壓力全都釋放  
兩人最後還去搭了海盜船，知秀不知道淨漢記不記得，他們上次來這裡就是在搭玩海盜船後，淨漢就接到公司的電話，淨漢接完電話回來，臉上是藏不住的失落跟憤怒，雖然知秀自己也失落，但他還是打起精神安慰淨漢，親親抱抱哄了好一陣子淨漢才願意走人  
在搭海盜船的過程中，知秀還是感受到淨漢有幾次想要牽住他的手，但都被他毫無痕跡避掉，可是離開海盜船後淨漢也不敢再放肆，畢竟人群多的地方還是低調點比較好

等兩人終於玩得盡興，時間也漸漸接近他們跟勝澈約好的時間，兩人開始往約定好的地點去，等他們到那裡時就看到勝澈抱著秀寒已經佔好位子在等他們了  
秀寒雖然醒了但還有點昏昏欲睡，趴在勝澈肩上不肯下來，秀寒看到知秀出現伸出雙手就要知秀抱  
「好想爹地」  
「對不起啊，爹地丟下秀寒自己跑去玩了」  
「沒關係，爹地也喜歡玩嗎？」  
「對啊，爹地跟秀寒一樣都喜歡玩啊」  
「那爹地玩得開心嗎？」  
「秀寒開心我就開心，秀寒今天開心嗎？」  
「嗯，很開心」  
「那我們等下要看煙火了秀寒要下來嗎？秀寒要下來才能跟爹地還有爸比一起看煙火啊」  
「好，秀寒要下來」  
果然還是知秀會哄小孩，勝澈不管怎麼勸秀寒都不肯從他身上下來，知秀才簡簡單單幾句話就讓秀寒心甘情願的自己站回地面  
秀寒可能是真的累了，就算站著也黏著知秀不放，知秀讓秀寒站在自己前方，沒有太注意其它人站在哪裡  
離煙火開始還有一段時間，知秀蹲下身來整個環住秀寒，讓他靠在自己懷裡休息，順便說幾句話逗逗孩子，讓秀寒打起精神  
周圍開始躁動代表著煙火即將開始，頭上正好傳來園區的廣播聲，告訴大家煙火即將開始，請大家稍安勿躁，並小心注意孩子的行動  
知秀站起身來才發現淨漢站在他身後，僅隔一步之遙，在別人看來可能是有點曖昧的距離，勝澈則是站在自己的右手邊，維持著一個可以隨時保護他們的距離

「碰」  
絢爛的煙花在頭頂上爆炸，託勝澈提早帶著秀寒出來占位子的福，他們觀賞煙火的位置可以說是最佳觀賞區，煙火才剛開始放，知秀就感受到身後被一陣熱源包圍住，側過身看了一眼就掙扎著想要閃開  
「知秀別動，我說你聽著」  
淨漢不敢直接限制住知秀的行動，他只能用手從身後輕輕抓住知秀兩側的衣襬，淨漢預想過知秀還是會逃開，沒想到知秀聽了他的話後真的就不再掙扎  
「這場煙火我欠了你很久」  
一聽到這句話的當下知秀的眼眶就紅了，知秀扶著秀寒肩膀的手不自覺地用力，直到秀寒回頭叫了一聲爹地知秀才驚覺，小小聲跟秀寒道歉後就把手收回來垂在身側

「五年了，一開始我覺得我沒有錯，我甚至恨過你，我不知道你知不知道，你離開後我中斷活動接近一年，直到收到你平安生下秀寒的消息，我才想著要振作，那當下我就知道是我錯了，我知道你在我身邊沒安全感，我隔了很久才知道你那陣子被我的私生威脅，他們已經交給公司處理了，不用擔心」  
「我那時候的確有些目中無人，知秀，我反省過了，每個睡不著的夜晚我都在想，想著你們如果有一天真的回來了我該怎麼做，但當真正我知道你要回來，我發現我什麼都做不了，我只能盡力讓你感受到，或許我還做的不夠好，那你可以告訴我嗎？」  
「我會改，我不會再犯一樣的錯了，我不會帶秀寒我也可以學，只要你肯教我，雖然我能陪秀寒的時間不多，我會盡力的，大不了我先休息個半年，好好陪陪你們，我再回去工作」  
「知秀對不起，這句話我也欠了你很久，如果…如果你願意原諒我的話」

07.

知秀為了不想被秀寒發現自己的不對勁，下意識後退了一步卻忘了自己跟淨漢的距離，瞬間被溫暖的氣息跟熟悉的香味包圍，淨漢的手順勢滑入知秀指縫，將他的雙手緊緊扣住  
「知秀別哭了，秀寒還在」淨漢剛在知秀耳邊說完這句話，最後一個煙火剛好施放完畢，秀寒正好轉頭過來找爹地，卻看到自家爹地滿臉淚水  
「爹地怎麼了？誰欺負你了，爸比欺負你了嗎？」勝澈一轉頭就發現這邊的氛圍不太好，正想抱起秀寒留給兩個大人一點空間，沒想到秀寒卻抓著知秀的褲管不放  
「爸比壞壞」  
勝澈好不容易把秀寒抱起來，秀寒伸出小手對著淨漢就是一陣亂揮，淨漢被打的措手不及，秀寒打的地方正好是前幾年他受傷最重的肩膀，表情管理在怎麼厲害還是藏不住痛楚  
「秀寒下來」知秀的情緒立刻就被秀寒的舉動打斷，立刻嚴肅起來對著秀寒  
秀寒本來還想躲在勝澈懷裡裝沒事，但他越過肩膀偷看著自家爹地好像真的很生氣，才乖乖從勝澈身上滑下來  
「跟爸比道歉」  
秀寒撇開頭不理知秀，淨漢也拉著知秀的手說著他沒事沒關係，但知秀不管就和秀寒兩個人僵持在那裡  
「秀寒，我叫你跟爸比道歉」  
「可是爸比欺負你…」  
「再怎麼樣，你也不能打爸比，跟爸比道歉」  
秀寒眼裡都是不情願，他明明看到爹地眼裡的淚水，但爹地卻反過來幫爸比說話，讓秀寒怎麼想都不服氣  
「爸比對不起」  
「沒關係喔，秀寒的道歉爸比收到了」淨漢蹲下身來摸摸秀寒的頭，同時也感受到他的抗拒，秀寒躲避的動作也被知秀盡收眼底，知秀嘆了口氣蹲下身來跟秀寒等高  
「我知道秀寒是擔心爹地喔，可是他是你爸比，不會欺負爹地的，而且秀寒不能亂打人喔，爹地不是有教過你嗎？」知秀的語氣軟了下來，他知道剛剛的語氣太嚴厲，秀寒本來就不服這種情緒性的管教，知秀才選擇跟他講理

一行人跟著熙熙攘攘的人群往出口走，為了想避開人潮，他們特地晚了一點才動身，走在人群末端，秀寒已經忘掉剛剛的情緒，現在碰碰跳跳的走在前面開心的跟大人們說著剛剛看到的煙火有多漂亮  
三個大人並排看著秀寒一個人興奮的手舞足蹈，知秀走在中間，勝澈又隔著一步走在他旁邊，隱隱約約留給知秀和淨漢兩個人空間  
「一個人帶秀寒累嗎？」  
「不會，他其實很乖，只是偶爾會胡鬧而已」  
「你也教得很好，我都不知道該怎麼辦」  
「慢慢學就會了，一開始也是我看著我媽教秀寒慢慢學的，你呢？」  
「什麼？」  
「你的傷還好嗎？」  
「還有點痛，沒事，等一下就好了」  
「你又沒去做物理治療了吧」  
知秀轉頭瞪著淨漢，淨漢的肩傷在他們在一起之前就已經存在，所以他們兩人在一起時，知秀總是避免靠在淨漢右肩上，但那陣子在知秀的半威脅下淨漢會乖乖去醫院治療，至少好了很多，不過以剛剛淨漢的反應，可能是復發後又沒有好好照顧的下場  
「為什麼總是不聽話啊」  
「我不喜歡別人管我」  
「那我的話你聽嗎？」  
「當然聽」  
「你以前不聽的」  
「聽，絕對聽」  
「那你明天給我去看醫生，至少讓肩傷不要那麼嚴重，我明天會跟碩珉確認的」  
「好…那你要回來了嗎？」  
「看你的表現囉」  
知秀沒給出一個正確答案，或許是他還搖擺不定，又或許是他或許心裡已經有了答案只是不想承認

因為淨漢來的時候是搭經紀人的車過來，現在必須要跟他們搭同一輛車回去，但秀寒的安全座椅在後座，如果知秀和淨漢都坐後座，留勝澈一個人開車未免顯得太無情，於是知秀在上車前打開副駕駛座的位子把淨漢推進去，自己鑽入後座陪著秀寒聊天，勝澈才正要跟他們說沒關係他們可以都去坐後座就看到淨漢一臉不情願坐在副駕駛座上  
車子平穩的行駛在高速公路上，時間已經有些晚秀寒早就沉沉睡去，知秀靠著窗邊輕閉眼睛休息著，所以他沒有發現他們一大一小頭各偏一邊的照片被淨漢拍了下來，整路上都在編輯著這張照片，等到車子駛入公寓地下室，這張黑夜中看不太清楚只看得到輪廓的照片，已經變成淨漢的桌布  
秀寒已經睡到不省人事，車子停好後三個人沒有多做交談，安靜地搭電梯上樓，連招呼也只是稍微點個頭勝澈和知秀就先下了電梯  
「你和淨漢聊得怎樣」電梯門才剛關上，勝澈就先行開口  
「關你屁事」  
「欸，好歹我也幫了你們那麼多，問一下會怎樣…」  
「小聲一點，吵醒秀寒怎麼辦，我會自己看著辦的」  
知秀抱著秀寒進房就把門關上，把還想開口的勝澈關在門外，他怎麼會不知道勝澈對他們的關心，不然他今天也不用特地空出一天帶他們去遊樂園玩，但知秀真的沒把握  
知秀不知道該不該相信淨漢的諾言，他那時候決定離開的確跟私生有很大的關係，各種訊息跟電話攻擊造成了那時候他心理上很大的壓力，但他怕，他怕再次陷入五年前的夢靨

淨漢收到知秀的訊息已經又是一個禮拜後的事了，淨漢那時候正在工作室裡熬的水深火熱，看到知秀傳來的訊息還以為自己眼花了，揉了揉眼睛後發現真的是知秀傳來的訊息，滿懷欣喜的點開後看到訊息內容的當下卻像洩了氣的皮球一樣癱在椅子上，訊息上只寫了知秀和秀寒的航班訊息，跟一句我要回國了  
「結果還是決定回去啊…」  
「哥，吃飯了，哥，你怎麼了？」  
碩珉才一打開門就看到癱在椅子上的哥哥，把剛買好的午餐放在桌上，不明所以的問了一句  
「知秀，要回去了」淨漢望著天花板閉上眼睛，他差點要在碩珉面前失態  
「是嗎？我沒聽說欸，可能才剛決定吧」  
「你說，知秀既然決定要回去，他幹嘛故意傳他的班機訊息來給我」  
「就是你叫你去送機的意思啊」  
聽到碩珉的話，淨漢像是被電到，立刻從椅子上跳起來  
「你確定？」  
「當然啊，不然呢？」  
碩珉無奈的搖了搖頭，他好像突然能理解知秀哥離開的原因了，這哥真的一點戀愛細胞都沒有，連碩珉都懷疑那些用來討好粉絲的話，淨漢到底有沒有對著知秀說過  
「幫我把那天行程排開」  
「可是哥…那天有廣告…」  
「不管幫我提前或往後延」  
不管碩珉面露難色，淨漢堅持要把廣告改期，就算知道那支廣告對他之後的生涯有多重要，知秀給他的提示都這麼明顯了，不去機場的人就是傻子

「秀寒，牽好爹地的手，不要亂跑喔」  
知秀特地選在一個人潮較少的平常日離開，但就算是平常日機場還是人來人往，雖然這次多了勝澈的幫忙，不知道怎麼的秀寒堅持要黏著知秀不放，知秀只好讓勝澈一個人在後面推行李  
「抱歉，讓你一個人推行李」  
好不容易從報到櫃台逃脫，走到勝澈等著的地方會合，眼看還有一些時間，知秀打算跟勝澈去樓上吃個飯在帶秀寒出關，勝澈搖搖頭說沒關係，反正他已經空下一整天的時間，本來就是要拿來陪他們的，因為不知道又要過多久才能見到秀寒  
最近正好遇上勝澈公司最忙的時候，縱使知秀他們住在勝澈家，每天見到勝澈的時間也只有睡前的那一小段時間，在這忙到昏頭的時間勝澈還特地擠出時間陪他們來機場，知秀還是很感謝的  
「爹地，爸比不跟我們回去嗎？」  
「爸比有自己的工作要忙啊，秀寒想爸比了嗎？」  
「想，秀寒很想爸比，爸比今天會來嗎」  
「這…我就不知道了，我幫秀寒問問看，好嗎？」  
知秀在秀寒期盼的眼神下拿出手機，正打開通訊軟體找到淨漢的對話框，都還沒按下訊息傳送，淨漢的電話就打了進來，對面的人可能沒想到知秀會這麼快就接電話，沉默了一陣才小心翼翼地開口  
「知秀…？」  
「嗯，是我」  
「你在哪裡？」  
「機場」  
「機場的哪裡？」  
「二樓咖啡廳前面」  
「好，我馬上過去」  
淨漢沒等知秀說話就掛了電話，從行動中看得出他的急急忙忙，知秀被掛了電話有點不知所措，腦中突然回想起淨漢說的那句“或許我還做的不夠好，那你可以告訴我嗎？”嘴角露出一抹淡淡的微笑，看起來是時候好好教育一下了呢

他們坐在咖啡廳裡剛點好餐，就看到淨漢風風火火的從手扶梯跑上來，臉上還帶著全妝，甚至口罩帽子什麼都沒帶，一看就知道他是藝人，知秀走到門口朝淨漢招了招手  
淨漢才剛到知秀面前站定，頭上就被扣了一頂帽子，帽子還留有餘溫，是剛剛知秀還戴在頭上的帽子  
「急什麼啊，什麼掩護都不做就跑來」  
「還不是怕你跑走…」  
「你不來我還是會走好嗎？」  
「那你還回來嗎？」  
「我們先吃飯，吃完飯我們好好談，好嗎？」  
淨漢一站到知秀面前知秀就知道淨漢為什麼這麼急忙了，一看就知道是剛從片場趕過來深怕時間來不及，就算有厚重的粉底掩蓋，知秀還是看到了淨漢藏著的黑眼圈，他那種熬夜程度真的不是一般人能承受的，這個也得好好教育一番，知秀暗暗在心中又記下一筆  
一頓飯吃得淨漢的心七上八下，秀寒很開心見到他，吵著要跟他坐一起吃飯，知秀也不阻擋就放秀寒給淨漢一個人管，自己樂得輕鬆安靜吃飯  
淨漢第一次照顧秀寒吃飯，就算秀寒已經不太需要人照顧，但還是讓淨漢心驚膽戰，時不時跟知秀求救，知秀像看不到他的求救訊號一樣不斷忽略他  
知秀不是故意忽略淨漢的，因為他沉浸在自己的世界裡，明眼人都看得出來他對淨漢態度的改變，其實他在那天在遊樂園聽到他說的話，知秀心裡就已經有了七八分底，最後讓知秀定下心的，是聽到剛剛電話裡淨漢藏不住的慌亂

吃完飯後，知秀打發秀寒和勝澈出去走走，神奇的是秀寒好像也知道他爹地和爸比有事要談，不吵不鬧的就被勝澈抱出去外面  
知秀攪著還剩半杯的拿鐵，不知道要從哪裡開口，淨漢看著知秀一顆心被他的動作影響得心浮氣躁，像是坐在被告席上一做錯一個動作就會被法官判死刑  
「我下個月會回來一趟，只有我，秀寒可能不會回來，時間也不會很久，頂多一個禮拜，有些事情處理完我就回去，我希望在那之前你的房間能變成可以住人」  
知秀緩緩說著一字一句都很慎重，仔細地看著淨漢的表情從驚嚇漸漸變成平穩  
「上次進你房間酒味太重了，你知道我不喜歡酒，秀寒也不喜歡」  
「好」  
「還有那些藥…」  
「你看到了？」淨漢眼裡瞬間充滿殺氣，像一頭警戒著四周的狼  
「尹淨漢，在你心中我不是別人，不要對我懷有敵意」  
「對不起」  
長年在演藝圈打滾累積的習慣，被發現任何弱點都可能成為致命傷，淨漢也不例外，這也曾是讓知秀最失落的一點，明明淨漢對他那麼好，但他卻一點都感受不到他的愛，因為在知秀面前淨漢跟在粉絲面前沒有兩樣，從來不曾對他訴苦也沒有示弱過，知秀盯著淨漢，等著他眼底的殺氣漸漸軟化才繼續開口

「那些藥我也吃過，我能懂你的感受，離開你以前我吃過不短的一段時間，是因為有了秀寒我才強迫自己停藥，你不知道吧，我把藥放在廚房的放碗櫃子裡，我就知道你絕對不會去碰，我離開的原因你也知道的差不多，我就不多說了，我知道那有多難受，每個你沒回來的晚上我不吃藥根本沒辦法睡，但我希望你能慢慢減量好嗎？雖然看起來你根本沒在吃，別再喝酒了，睡不著打電話給我」  
淨漢低著頭，臉被帽沿擋住，知秀看不到他的情緒，淨漢的胸膛大幅度起伏，知秀很想坐過去淨漢旁邊拍拍他，實際上他也這麼做了  
這是淨漢的弱點第一次被攤在陽光下，原來從頭他就是錯的，他自以為很懂知秀，他以為只要對知秀足夠好他就不會受傷，他沒想到知秀跟他在一起這麼痛苦  
「你走吧」  
「說什麼啊，你不是很篤定我會回來嗎？」  
知秀輕輕牽住淨漢垂在身側的手，淨漢的手冰的不像話  
「可是你很痛苦…」  
「我如果很痛苦，我就不會選擇生下秀寒，你不是知道嗎，秀寒名字的意思，所以你才篤定我會回來不是嗎？」  
「所以真的是…」  
「嗯，我們名字的組合」  
「知秀…對不起」  
淨漢突然覺得世界上的言語都沒辦法說明他此刻的感受，知秀牽著他的手，跟他說著他們的孩子，淨漢第一次有了實感，他第一次意識到他是真真正正的愛著這個男人，淨漢太擅長隱藏情緒，導致自己真正的情緒永遠被忽略，他面露在別人面前的情緒，都是別人期望的，對粉絲是這樣，對老闆是這樣，對廣告主也是這樣，對以前的知秀…也是這樣  
「不要對不起了，都過去了」

「我也要爹地跟爸比抱」  
一直到勝澈帶著秀寒回來，兩人還是維持著一樣的姿勢，秀寒一看到他爹地和爸比黏在一起，馬上跑過去湊熱鬧，衝過去坐在他們中間滿臉幸福  
「該走了」知秀看了眼手錶拍拍秀寒的頭  
「秀寒走吧」  
秀寒被淨漢抱著走，知秀和勝澈就走在他們身後對秀寒擠眉弄眼，秀寒雙手環著淨漢，好不容易可以抱爸比，他一點都不想理後面的爹地和勝澈叔叔，所以秀寒就盯著兩個大人像小孩一樣玩來玩去  
接近分離時分，淨漢的腳步越來越慢，知秀像是察覺到淨漢情緒低落，加快腳步與淨漢並肩，用手輕輕環著他的腰  
一行人在出境大廳外站定，知秀牽著秀寒跟淨漢他們道別，勝澈把秀寒抱起來逗得他呵呵笑，淨漢靜靜站在一旁沒有吭聲，只是用手攥緊知秀的衣角  
「你真的會回來嗎」  
「嗯，可是可能不是近期，我想讓秀寒待在美國唸完幼兒園，其實也剩沒多久，不過也要問問秀寒的意見，我們可以再討論」  
「你決定就好」  
「淨漢，他是我們的兒子，我們需要溝通，你說過你要改的」  
「好…我想抱抱你」  
「你不怕被拍到嗎？」  
「管他的」  
淨漢話都還沒說完就抱了上去，兩人就這樣站在門口好久好久…直到秀寒打了個哈欠  
「爹地，所以我們要走了沒」

\--END--


End file.
